Sailor Jupiter's Sister
by Sailor Greeny
Summary: A Sailor Moon Ranma 12 crossover. Makoto finds her long lost twin sister and Ranma finds he is not a Saotome and Akane is not a Tendo. Will have other crossovers later.
1. The New Girl in Town

Sailor Jupiter's Sister

By: Sailor Greeny

Last Modified: 9/15/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma. Midori is a character I made up. I am a big fan of Sailor Jupiter, as you can see.

Sailor Greeny: be nice, this is my first fic. Just so you know, I haven't seen vary much Ranma, only read some of the Ranma Manga and the only Sailor Moon I saw was the dubbed version on Cartoon Network. I also saw Sailor Stars in Japanese just recently so I will be adding the villains and Starlights.

Time line: this will be a Alternate Universe, in Sailor Moon they fight all the bad guys up to the dead moon circus, but I will add Starlights as well at some point. Mamoru will not be going to America to study and The Inners do start high school. For Ranma; Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi have already arrived, Nodoka thinks Ranma is Akane's cousin Ranko and Genma her pet panda, every thing else happens the way I want it.

Note: I am revising this so ages of some people will change. Hotaru is older then I remember her being. She grew up fast.

I have been *trying* to read the manga so I have an idea of what the starlights are like. When they do show up they will NOT be males who turn into females. Also I know that Makoto, Minako, Ami and Usagi were in the same class, but at the time this was written I had yet to see SailorStars.

Ages:

Ranma, Ranko: look 16

Ryouga, Akane and Ukyou: 16

Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto and Midori: 16

Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru: 17

Tomoe Hotaru: 10 years

Meiou Setsuna: very old, looks late 20s to early 30s.

Chiba Mamoru: 20 years

_**SOUND**_

"Japanese"

"**English**"

'Thoughts'

"_Chinese_"

_'Panda sign'_

"_**Telepathic connection between Ranma, Ranko and Setsuna**_"

-Phone /communicator-

Location; time

Chapter one: The New Girl in Town

* * *

Juuban High School: Monday Morning

Makoto was sitting in class after school had started when the teacher came in with an announcement.

"Class," the teacher said. "We have a new student today, why don't you tell the class about your self?" she said as a Girl walked in. She was a tall girl of about 16, she had long brown-black hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and She looked a lot like Makoto.

"Good morning, I'm Takashi Midori it's nice to meet you. I just moved to Japan from America," Midori said. "I learned to speak Japanese when I was little, as this is my home land. My parents died when I was little and my adopted parents lived in America," she added.

"Why don't you go sit down next to Kino-san, Kino-san would you stand up so Takashi-san can sit down."

"Hai sensei," Makoto stood up and Midori went to sit next to her.

"Ok class, we will be studying English now." During the lesson it was discovered that Midori and Makoto where both born on December 5th. The class found out and started whispering. They knew Makoto's parents had died when she was young, so apparently had Midori's. What if they were twins who had been separated?

The school grounds: lunch time

Makoto, Usagi, Minako, and Ami sat at a tree eating lunch; Makoto saw Midori and called her over.

"Hey Midori, you want to eat with us?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Hi, I'm Tsukino Usagi," said the girl with blond hair, with the odd hairstyle. Her hair was in two buns on either side of her head, twin ponytails coming down on both sides.

"I'm Mizuno Ami," said the girl with short blue heir and blue eyes.

"I'm Aino Minako," said the girl with blue eyes and long blond hair, she wore a red ribbon in her hair.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Takashi Midori."

"You look a lot like Makoto," said Minako, she was sitting next to Usagi under the tree they always ate under.

"Yes, I know, I think she's my twin sister" Midori said so only the girls could hear.

"WHAT?" the girls, mines Makoto and Midori, yelled.

"My parents died a long time ago, I remember I had a twin sister named Makoto that was a little older then me, by about a minute, after mom and dad died I was adopted by an American women and her Japanese husband"

"Mido-chan it really is you!" Makoto said with tears in her eyes, as she was looking at the other girls face. She saw in those eyes something she hadn't seen since the plane accident that killed their parents.

"Hai Mako-chan it is me," Midori said. She also saw in Makoto's eyes something she hadn't seen in years.

"It's been about six years," they said in unison. The others giggled at that, and then the two joined them.

"My adaptive father died about two Years ago, and my adopted mother died in a fire two weeks ago. She left a letter telling me to come to Japan to look for my twin sister, and move in with her if I find her." Midori said once they had all stopped giggling.

"That's wonderful! I get my sister back, so are you going to change your name?" Makoto asked.

"Hai," Midori said, then the girls talked as they ate their lunch. After they ate the bell rang to single the end of lunch.

Juuban high school: After lunch

"Class," said the sensei. "It seems Kino-san and Takashi-san are really long lost twin sisters who were separated when their parents died in a plane crash, so Takashi-san will take back her family name and move in with her sister." After this was said the class continued as normal

Nerima: Tendo Dojo After school

"RANMA NO BAKA, How dare you flirt with Shampoo!" Tendo Akane said as she hit Saotome Ranma with her mallet.

"Ouch, stupid uncute tomboy always hitting me for no reason." Shampoo had come over with some food for Ranma, he tried to get away but Akane saw her trying to feed him.

"That's it, the engagement is OFF."

"But...." Ranma said, then something snapped and he thought 'I don't care any more,' "FINE, IF YOU DON'T WANT ME THEN I'M LEAVING."

"Nani?" Akane said, as she hadn't expected that reaction from Ranma.

"Boy you have to marry a Tendo to honor the engagement" Saotome Genma said, he had been watching the two fight from inside.

"You WILL marry my daughter," Tendo Soun said doing the demon head trick, he was in-front of the shogi board with Genma when Shampoo came over, of course, he started to rant that his son in law was cheating on his 'little girl' while Genma was ranting about what a 'dishonorable' son he had.

"NO, I am NOT going to marry someone that doesn't love me" Ranma said

Akane was surprised by this. 'He thinks I don't love him? Wait, I DON'T love him, he's more like a brother then anything.'

"I'm not going to marry Shampoo, Ukyou or Akane and I don't even what think about Kodachi!" he said as he went to his room to pack, he was so up set he didn't see Tendo Kasumi come in the room.

"Here Ranma-kun why don't you eat something," she handed him some food.

"Thank you Kasumi," he said with a smile. All signs he was angry gone, as he took the plate of food and ate it. "This is vary good," he said and ate all of it.

"Why thank you Ranma-kun." Kasumi said. She took the plate back as she left, "Goodnight Ranma-Kun."

"Goodnight Kasumi, I might leave tomorrow, so if I you don't see me in the morning, then I'll give you my good-bye now," he hugged her and she hugged him back, then she left the room. Genma panda had gone to find Ranma, when he did find him he demanded that he make up with Akane and Ranma threw him out the window. After awhile Ranma got sleepy and decided he would definitely leave in the morning.

Juuban: Makoto's: Night

Makoto sat with her long lost twin sister Midori on the couch, talking and getting to know each other again.

"So, how have you been Mako-chan?" Midori asked.

"Ok, how about you Mido-chan?"

"Oh, I've been fine, I have been having add dreams lately, your in them too, but you look like a Sailor Senshi" she said, this startled Makoto. "I was also there, and I looked like some kind of mage." Makoto thought about it and decided she could tell her sister the truth. She was glade she did, because it seemed Midori was also her twin from the silver Millennium and had been engaged to prince Ranma of Pluto, who was Setsuna son.

Setsuna also had a daughter named Ranko, the Plutonian children were also twins, and had inherited Setsuna's green hair, but they had there Fathers blue eyes, their father was a younger prince from mercury, making Ami and her twin Akane, Ranma and Ranko's cousins, their other cousin, from their mothers side was Princess Serenity of the Moon, Queen serenity and the Senshi of Pluto had been sister-in-laws because Setsuna had a twin brother who was the Pluto mage before Ranma, Queen Serenity's husband and Princess Serenity and her brother's father.

* * *

Sailor Greeny: That's it for the first chapter. Sorry it's so short, and sorry about spelling, my computer doesn't know Japanese, Please review.

I rewrote the whole chapter, changed some of the names. That's the second time I did that.

I decided to change Mayumi to Midori, it sounds better and it's my favorite color (green, if you couldn't tell from my pen name.)

I took out some of the Japanese and the part where they speak English, I am trying to make it so the rest of the story fits with this chapter so some of the changes may seem big. This chapter is really short, but the rest will be longer.


	2. The Plutonian Prince Awakens

Sailor Jupiter's Sister

By: Sailor Greeny

Last Modified: 9/15/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma. Midori is a character I made up. I am a big fan of Sailor Jupiter, as you can see.

Sailor Greeny: be nice, this is my first fic. Just so you know, I haven't seen vary much Ranma, only read some of the Ranma Manga and the only Sailor Moon I saw was the dubbed version on Cartoon Network. I also saw Sailor Stars in Japanese just recently so I will be adding the villains and Starlights.

Time line: this will be a Alternate Universe, in Sailor Moon they fight all the bad guys up to the dead moon circus, but I will add Starlights as well at some point. Mamoru will not be going to America to study and The Inners do start high school. For Ranma; Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi have already arrived, Nodoka thinks Ranma is Akane's cousin Ranko and Genma her pet panda, every thing else happens the way I want it.

Note: I am revising this so ages of some people will change. Hotaru is older then I remember her being. She grew up fast.

I have been *trying* to read the manga so I have an idea of what the starlights are like. When they do show up they will NOT be males who turn into females. Also I know that Makoto, Minako, Ami and Usagi were in the same class, but at the time this was written I had yet to see SailorStars.

Ages:

Ranma, Ranko: look 16

Ryouga, Akane and Ukyou: 16

Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto and Midori: 16

Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru: 17

Tomoe Hotaru: 10 years

Meiou Setsuna: very old, looks late 20s to early 30s.

Chiba Mamoru: 20 years

_**SOUND**_

"Japanese"

"**English**"

'thoughts'

"_Chinese_"

_'Panda sign'_

"_**Telepathic connection between Ranma, Ranko and Setsuna**_"

-Phone /communicator-

Loction; time

* * *

Chapter two: The Plutonian Prince Awakens

The Gates of Time

Pluto was watching the time stream when she felt someone from the Silver Millennium start to wake, when she saw who it was she was overwhelmed with happiness. "My son is alive, that man that kidnapped him didn't even hurt him! He will be leaving Nerima soon and I must find him so he can come with me, Ranko I'm going to go get your brother back!" she said, her daughter Ranko, Ranma's Twin, came into the room.

"Okay mother, I'll cook all his favorite breakfast foods." She said, then went into the kitchen to start cooking.

"He'll love that," Setsuna said laughing as she took the time staff and teleported to Nerima.

Ranma's room in the Tendo dojo: nighttime

Dream:

Ranma, with green hair, wearing a dark green uniform that looks like wizards' robes with symbol of Pluto on it, is in a small room with a table and some chairs. The one door in the room opens and a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail came in. She has green eyes and her uniform is green like the senshi Jupiter's uniform, but hers is more like wizards robes and has the symbol of Jupiter on it. She sees him and goes over to him.

"Hello love. I'm glade you came," she says to him and kisses him.

"I came as fast as I could," He says and kisses her back. "I love you princesses Midori of Jupiter."

"I live you too prince Ranma of Pluto," she said and the two kiss again.

"We have to go and announce our engagement to our people now my love," there is an unexpected explosion and they both run out of the room...

End dream.

Ranma wakes up 'wow what a wired dream, I never had a dream like that before, but it felt so real.' he got up 'looks like I have time to leave before everyone wakes up.' He quietly got up and grabbed all his things and put them in his bag, he took a bath before leaving and rinsed the black hair dye out of his hair, he now had green hair, and he then slipped out of the house.

"Hello Ranma," said Meiou Setsuna AKA Sailor Pluto. "I see you have been having weird dreams, I can help you, and you can get away from all your unwanted fiancées with your honor intact."

"How?" Ranma said, he didn't know if he should trust this strange woman, but she looked familiar and it felt right to be near her.

"First, you're not a Saotome," she said. She smiled as she said this, as he actually looked happy to hear that.

"What? I'm not Genma or Nodoka's son?" He said, a smile on his face. 'That baka panda isn't my father? This is great.'

"Yes, the Saotomes are not your parents, you are really MY son."

"You're my mother? Well it does explain why I have green hair," he said looking at her green hair. "And why I feel like I know you," he added.

"It is normal for you to feel safe around loved ones, even if you don't remember or know they are even there." Setsuna said, she was happy to hear he felt safe around her.

"Why did the Saotomes have me in there care then?" he asked after she had said this, he had an idea as to why he was in Genma's care, but he needed to hear it from her.

"Saotome Genma kidnapped you from me after his own son, Ranma, died. His son had black hair that's why he had you dye yours black." Ranma smiled, nodding, that was what he thought had happened.

"How old was I, why don't I remember?" he asked, he tried to remember, but he always had trouble remembering his early childhood, from the time he was six and onward was all he remembered, starting with the Neko-ken training.

"You were only six, he had been out on that training trip with his Six year old son Ranma, when he tried to teach his son the forbidden Neko-ken, Ranma died. He saw us come into town and saw that you looked exactly like his son Ranma except for the green hair, then he heard that your name was Ranma and he decided he would kidnapped you, dye your hair black and tell everyone you were his son. He snuck into our hotel room at night and took you, you don't remember because Genma made you forget me and Ranko, you twin sister, who looks like your curse form but with green hair."

"So your saying Mrs. Saotome doesn't know Her son is dead?" he asked, he frowned, if that poor women didn't know her only son was dead, he would have to tell her soon and he wasn't looking forward to that.

"That is correct, will you come with me? I can help you with your cures," she said holding out her hand.

"Ok, Mother I'll go with you." He took her hand and she teleported them to the time gate.

Gates of Time

"Now, all you have to do is touch the gate and you will remember everything," she said. He did as he was told and was hit with a wave of memories. Ranma fainted after the memories were done hitting him and Pluto took him to her house.

Nerima: Tendo Dojo: Tuesday Morning

"Ranma GET UP OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" Akane yelled before running into Ranma and Genma's room with a bucket of ice cold water only to find that Ranma is gone, she threw the water on Genma in her anger at finding him gone.

'_What did you do that for?_' Genma-panda asked.

"Ranma isn't here, He must have gone off to be with on of those hussy's" she said in anger, She had completely forgotten what happened the day before, except for the Shampoo thing. "When I get my hands on that perverted baka..." she trailed off as she stomped off to the breakfast table

'_What a dishonorable son I have running to those other girls_' the panda got up to get his friend so they could come up with a plan to get Ranma back.

Furinkan High School

"Akane, where is Ran-chan," asked Kuonji Ukyou, she had her giant spatula strapped to her back and she was wearing her normal okonomiyaki sellers uniform.

"Where airen, Violent girl!" Shampoo asked, she was on her bike wearing her normal Chinese Amazon clothes.

"He wasn't in his room this morning, I thought he was with one of you" Akane said truthfully.

"Oh ho ho ho ho, where is my Ranma-sama, you peasants better tell me where he is!" Kuno Kodachi said, she was wearing her school uniform, but she had a black rose in her left hand.

"I don't know where he is!" Akane said, she was getting really angry, mostly with Ranma for being a jerk and running off like he did.

"Where is that fowl Sorcerer Saotome!" Kuno Tatewaki said. He was holding a bokken, but no one really looked at him because they all knew he was no match for Ranma.

"Kuno-sempai, Ohayou Gozaimasu." Akane said, trying to be polite, even though she was made. "Ranma isn't here today, He was gone before I got up this morning."

"That coward I...." something fell from the sky and hit him, he fell unconsciousness before he could start ranting. (1)

"WHAT was that?" Akane asked she looked at Kuno and sees he has a bump on his head and on the ground was a rather heavy looking rock that must have fallen from somewhere.

"Where did that come from?" Ukyou asked as they left go to class before the bell rang, Akane shrugged as they left.

Sestina's house on Pluto

Ranma wakes up in his room from the Silver Millennium, his mother waiting for him to wake up.

"Hello mother, it's good to see you again," he said. "Are any of the other scouts awake? What about Ranko? I haven't seen her since the panda kidnapped me."

"Yes, almost all the scouts have been awakened, but we still have to wake Midori, Akane and Ryouga. Ranko is in the kitchen making some Breakfast."

"Good I'm hungry, you know, Mr. Saotome was trying to get me to MARRY Akane. I can't marry her, she's my cousin, and I don't like Nabiki, Kasumi was like an older sister I never had. Ucchan was a Friend of the real Saotome Ranma when he was little and I would like to be her friend now. Ryouga was my best friend in the Silver Millennium and he was engaged to Akane then, that's probably why he likes her now."

"Well you and Ranko can go and pick Akane and Ryouga up later today and we can help them remember, but right now we need to cure your curse." Pluto said. She handed him the magical artifact that would cure him. It looked like a shell and its name was Charon, it was also used to make curses permanent. He glowed dark green and felt a tingling sensation. When it was over he splashed himself with cold water and nothing happened, except that he got wet.

"Finally, I'll never be a girl again and I can cure Ryouga too," Ranma said drying off. "Genma can stay a panda, I don't care about him, he hurt me and it was all 'in the name of the art' that baka panda can go live in a zoo (2)."

"I have no problem whatsoever if you were to make Genma's curse permanent, it would get one annoying and stupid man out of the way, then he can't get in the way of Crystal Tokyo."

"he he he, I'll go get Akane and Ryouga, cure Ryouga and make Genma's curse permanent at lunch time at school."

"What about you? Are you going to go to school?"

"Not Furinkan high, what school do the scouts go to? And what about Ranko? I want to be with my twin sister again."

"The scouts go to Juuban high school."

"I will need to go there then, will you fix it up for me, so Genma can't claim I'm his son? So I can be your 'long lost son' Meiou Ranma that was kidnapped at age six."

"Of course, oh I am a guidance counselor at the school so it should be easy to get you registered as my son and Ranko has been staying here waiting for you to return, so she will go to school with you," she said. "I will go take care of that now, you can go back to earth with Ranko and get Akane and Ryouga," she said and teleported away as Ranko came in with some food.

"Hi Ranma," She put down the food and hugged him, he hugged her back. "It is so good to see you, I was so scared when that stupid man took you away from okaasan and me."

Ranma looked at his clothes "I can't go looking like this, I'm going to change now." He then concentrated and his cloths changed into dark green Chinese looking shirt and black pants (It was from Pluto), Ranko is warring something similar. "First lets eat this delicious breakfast you mad for us." He said siting at the table.

"Ok," Ranko, said and sat down to eat "So am I going with you to get Akane-chan and Ryouga-kun?" she asked her twin, she really wanted to see her cousins again. Akane was one only one of them, but it would be so nice to see her and her fiancée again.

"Yes, of course you can come, I haven't seen you in eleven years, I want to spend some time with you," he said in-between bites, he looked at Ranko. "We can also take care of the panda and tell Nodoka Saotome the truth about her no-good husband and how he killed her son."

Pluto's house: A few hours later

Ranma was talking to Ranko about what had happened after Genma took him, he stood up as he noticed what time it was. "Time to go get Akane and Ryouga," he said taking out his mage staff, a wooden twin to the time staff his mother had, but without the orb, instead it had a large OPAL on the top to replaced the orb. Ranko took out her time staff, she was to be the next senshi of Pluto, with that, they teleported to the school, they were going to take care of Kuno first because they knew he would be there.

Furinkan High School: Lunch time

Akane was sitting with her friends when Kuno came running up to her with flowers, Akane had a look of disgust on her face when she saw him.

"My Lovely Tigress Tendo Akane, Now that the fowl sorcerer, Saotome has runaway I..."

"I'm Right here True Blunder, I have come to take my cousin and her fiancée home." Ranma said as he stepped out of the shadows with Ranko by his side, just one look would tell you they where twins, they both had green hair. Ranma's was in a pigtail and Ranko's in a ponytail, they were both wearing the dark green Chinese like shirt and black pants and slippers.

"Ranma WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Akane shouted "and why is your curse form stand next to you?" she asked after that, she was really confused now.

"Ran-chan, I'm glad to see your safe, but where were you? Did you find a cure?" Ukyou asked, she was just as confused as Akane was.

"Aye, Shampoo want know where airen was," Shampoo said, she had come back to look for Ranma during her lunch brake.

"He is NOT your husband Shampoo, Go back to china!" Ranko said to Shampoo.

"But is Amazon law, airen come back to china with Shampoo."

"NO, your laws do not concern US." Ranma and Ranko said in unison, he turned to Ukyou.

"Ukyou, the real Saotome Ranma is dead, killed training in the Neko-ken." The girls gasp, sad looks on their faces. "Yes, I know it is sad." He said, "But the Baka panda never should have tried to teach the forbidden Neko-ken in the first place, there was a REASON it was FORBIDDEN!"

"If you're not Saotome Ranma, then who are you?" Akane asked.

"Ha, So Saotome, you're finally showing your true colors, Fowl sorcerer, I..Whats this? The beautiful pigtail goddess is standing next to the fowl sorcerer, I the BLUE THUNDER OF FURINKAN HIGH SHALL SMmupf..." This time the Lightning hits him "I... fight.... On..." more Lightening hits and he is now unconscious, Ranma and Ranko don't even notice he was there, and if they do they don't care.

"Ukyou, Ranko and I need to talk to Akane alone, I will come back and tell you what I can later, ok? Just remember, I am not a Saotome and their honor is not my problem, your honor being ruined is no longer a problem since the boy you knew is dead. Your free to live the way you want to, We would like to be friends, if that's okay with you." He said, "I never knew you before, the Ranma you know died AFTER the panda ran-of without you, and I am sorry for what he did, and give you permission to do what you want to the panda AFTER I get done with him. Oh and to answer your earlier question, I did find a cure to my cures. I also have a way to LOCK the curse permanently" Ranma said "friends?" He said holding out his hand.

"I.. I would love to be both your friends, Can I still call you Ran-chan?"

"Only if you call me Ko-chan" Ranko said "I don't like being left out."

"Ok, Ko-chan" Ukyou said, she gave Ranko a hug and Ranko returned it.

"First we need to go where nobody can listen in on us," Ranko said, she and Ranma take Akane to a little room in subspace.

Little room in subspace

Ranma said, "I am Meiou Ranma, son of Meiou Setsuna. This," he pointed to Ranko, "Is my twin sister Ranko. I ran into our mother this morning and she took me home. She helped unblock the memories I had of her, my real mother, and Ranko. After the baka panda-man kidnapped me he tried to teach ME the Neko-ken. The thing is I already know the Neko-ken, the TRUE Neko-ken, and I'm not really afraid of cats, I wanted to scare Genma-baka and be able to use the Neko-ken at the same time," Ranma said.

"So, you can't marry Ukyou, Shampoo or me because you're not a Saotome?" Akane asked, she was sad, but then she remembered that she didn't love him like that.

"Here, touch this." He said, holding out his staff "It will help you remember."

"Okay," she touched it and was struck with a wave of memoirs, afterwards she fainted. After a few minuets she woke up feeling refreshed.

"Oh Hello Ranko, Ranma, I'm sorry for all the times I hit you and I'm sorry I forgot you were my cousin."

"That's okay, now we need to go explain to Ukyou," They went back to the school yard.

Furinkan High School yard: a few minuets after Ranma and Ranko left with Akane

"Hi Ukyou, We're back," Ranma said.

"That was fast, so what's going on?" Ukyou asked.

"Would you like to explain cousin or should I?" Akane asked the twins.

"Cousin? Ran-chan what is she talking about?" Ukyou asked.

"Akane is not a Tendo, She is my cousin, on my fathers side, her father and my father were brothers." Ranko said.

"If you're not a Tendo, Then why are you pretending to be one?" Ukyou asked, she was a little upset to hear this, but she would listen before she did anything she might regret.

"Tendo Akane died after she was born, I was born the same day and her father stole me from my real family." Akane said.

"Why did in the world would he do that?" Ukyou asked.

"Because Tendo Soun didn't want to admit that his daughter was dead, in fact the same thing happened to Ryouga, the real Ryouga died, but he was switched on accident. I now get to marry the man I love and Ranma can marry His love."

"Your love?" Ukyou asked "anyone I know?" she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"I don't think so, but I'm sure you'll become close friends, she loves to cook, and she has a twin sister, they make the most delicious food." Ranma said smiling. Akane decided to finish the days classes, but Ranma decided to go with Ranko on a little tour of Nerima while school was still in. When school was out they met Akane and Ukyou at the gate.

"Will, it's time to go home," Akane said.

"We need to take care of the baka-panda man, then we're going to find Ryouga-kun and take you to our house for a meeting with mother." Ranko said to Akane.

"Okay, lets go." Akane said.

"Can I come? I want to beat up the panda when your done." Ukyou asked fingering one of her mini-spatulas.

"Sure," Ranma and Ranko both said with a smile.

* * *

(1)Sailor Greeny: I HATE him so much, I always wanted to hit him with a mallet, or hit him with the lighting. I Like doing things like that to Kuno, If he ever did that to me, I'd hit him with a mallet too, then I'd slap him REALLY hard and scream for the police.

(2)Sailorgreeny: I also hate Genma, but who wouldn't, after all the things he did to Ranma and all the people he stole from, he deserves his curse.

Please note: This is a revision of the original second chapter I had posted, after a bit of editing to the story I had to change a few things so the rest would actually make sense.


	3. Leaving the Tendo's

Sailor Jupiter's Sister

By: Sailor Greeny

Last Modified: 9/15/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma. Midori is a character I made up. I am a big fan of Sailor Jupiter, as you can see.

Sailor Greeny: be nice, this is my first fic. Just so you know, I haven't seen vary much Ranma, only read some of the Ranma Manga and the only Sailor Moon I saw was the dubbed version on Cartoon Network. I also saw Sailor Stars in Japanese just recently so I will be adding the villains and Starlights.

Time line: this will be a Alternate Universe, in Sailor Moon they fight all the bad guys up to the dead moon circus, but I will add Starlights as well at some point. Mamoru will not be going to America to study and The Inners do start high school. For Ranma; Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi have already arrived, Nodoka thinks Ranma is Akane's cousin Ranko and Genma her pet panda, every thing else happens the way I want it.

Note: I am revising this so ages of some people will change. Hotaru is older then I remember her being. She grew up fast.

I have been *trying* to read the manga so I have an idea of what the starlights are like. When they do show up they will NOT be males who turn into females. Also I know that Makoto, Minako, Ami and Usagi were in the same class, but at the time this was written I had yet to see SailorStars. Also, this is the rewrite after my computers death. I lost ALL my files so this may not be as good as the one I had written, but never got around to posting.

Ages:

Ranma, Ranko: look 16

Ryouga, Akane and Ukyou: 16

Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto and Midori: 16

Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru: 17

Tomoe Hotaru: 10 years

Meiou Setsuna: very old, looks late 20s to early 30s.

Chiba Mamoru: 20 years

_**SOUND**_

"Japanese"

"**English**"

'thoughts'

"_Chinese_"

_'Panda sign'_

"_**Telepathic connection between Ranma, Ranko and Setsuna**_"

-Phone /communicator-

Loction; time

* * *

Chapter Three: Leaving the Tendo's

Tendo Dojo: After school Tuesday

By the time Ranma, Ranko, Akane and Ukyou arrived at the Tendo dojo, Nabiki had already made her way there. Soun and Genma knew Ranma was back from wherever he had gone to. They were waiting in their usual spot at the shogi board.

"Well son, I see you came to your senses, now all you need to do is marry Akane and the schools will be secured." Genma said, a bottle of sake in his hand. Soun started to cry.

"Wahhh! My baby's getting married, I'm so happy!"

"What ARE you talking about?" Ranma asked, very annoyed, he glared at Nabiki. Ranma knew who was responsible for all this. _**"I wondered what she told them." **_he thought telepathically to Ranko, who was also glaring at the middle Tendo daughter.

"Well Son, We'll call the priest now. All you need to do is get ready, you too Akane." Genma said, completing ignoring Ranma's question. He went to the phone to call the priest, but didn't notice the number he called was one Ranko had quickly switched the real one with. The place he called would not send a priest at all, since it was the number of a friend they had asked for help from before they got to the Tendo's.

"What are you talking about? I'm not marring anyone right now!" Ranma said. "In fact, If I where to marry Akane, Ryouga would NEVER forgive me. Anyway It's wrong for me to marry my cousin."

"COUSIN? What are you talking about?" demanded Genma. "We are in no way related to the Tendo's in anyway."

"You are right there, _pop._" Ranma said, "But I'm not your son. Also Akane isn't a Tendo."

"WHAT?" Everyone else in the room except Ukyou yelled.

"What are you TALKING about BOY!" Genma yelled, although he acted as if noting was wrong Ranma saw him sweating slightly when he said that.

"It's true." Akane said, from where she stood by Ranko. "My name is really Mizuno Akane."

"What are you talking about?" Nabiki asked, she hated being out of the loop and it seemed Ranma and Akane had planed this before hand without her knowing.

"SON, stop this nonsense at once!" Genma said, then he noticed Ranko, who had been standing next to Ukyou the entire time. "BOY! did you find a cure for your curse and not tell me? Oh what a ungrateful son I have! Not sharing the cure with his father!"

"I am not a 'curse!' I am Ranma's twin sister Ranko Meiou."

"That is impossible, Ranma is an only child."

"Not so, as I said I am not your son."

"Would you tell me something, Ranma-kun?" Soun said suddenly. "When did you and this 'sister' of yours dye your hair green?"

"We didn't dye it, this is our natural color!" the twins said as one.

"What is going on here?" Nabiki demanded, her question still not answered.

"It's simple Nabiki, I am not Genma Saotome's son. His son died during the neko-ken training. Genma kidnapped me and dyed my hair black to make me look like his son. As I said before my hair is really green. My mother and sister Ranko have been looking for me since Genma took me and I actually bumped into our mother this morning when I was leaving the house."

"Why did you leave this morning anyway Saotome? You still owe me after all." Nabiki said, "You weren't trying to run out on me without paying me back where you?"

"I don't owe you anything Nabiki! What you made with those photos of me should be more then enough, you're lucky I don't demand payment for those photos."

"I think you should pay Nii-chan for those photos, after all it IS considered child pornography, is it not?" Ranko said. 'Even if Ranma only thought he was seventeen at the time.' she thought.

"You can't fool me, I don't know where you found this girl Saotome, but this has gone far enough!"

"What are you talking about, Ranko is my twin sister and Akane my cousin." Ranma said, "This is not a joke."

"Well it sure seems like it!" Nabiki said, she was really made now.

"That is enough! Ranma, go get ready for the wedding, you too Akane!" Soun said; the two mages could only scowl at the man as Genma grabbed Ranma and Akane in a hold even they could not brake. Something about Genma threw their powers off a bit and they didn't have the strength to fight him as he was holding them. He put Akane in her room, with Kasumi following to help her dress. He took Ranma to the gust room and began to help him dress for the wedding as well. But as he was getting the clothes ready Ranma was able to get out of the 'range' that Genma's odd aura gave off and used his power as the Pluto mage to stop time temporarily. He left the room, grabbed Akane who was still in her school uniform and left untouched by the spell, then went downstairs to see what the others where doing. It had been only a few minutes but who knows what happened in that short amount of time.

When Genma took the two upstairs Ryouga wandered by, looking for a fight with Ranma. He instantly mistook Ranko for Ranma and because Ranko was all female and loved showing it in how she dressed Ryouga came to the conclusion that Ranma was trying to trick him again.

*Flash back to after Ranma and Akane where taken upstairs*

Ranko was shocked as her twin brother and cousin where taken upstairs against their will. 'The panda strikes again.' she thought. Then she felt something familiar approaching.

"Excuse me can you point me to the Tendo Dojo?" a voice asked, Ranko looked up and saw Ryouga standing there. She couldn't help but sweat drop at his question as she knew this WAS the Tendo dojo.

"This is the Tendo-dojo." Ranko said, looking at this boy she could not help but feel she knew him from somewhere. He looked a little different, but if it was who she thought it was Akane would be happy.

"I am? oh thank you miss.. wait a minute, Ranma? What are you doing dressed like that and with a green wig? For making my life Hell, PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryouga cried and attacked Ranko.

"I'm not Ranma Saotome! There is no Ranma Saotome! I'm Ranko Meiou, Ranma Meiou is my twin brother." She stopped Ryouga's attacking umbrella with her hands without a scratch. "And this is NOT A WIG! It's my natural hair color!" She added.

"You say you're not Ranma, then what are you doing here?" Ryouga asked, lifting his umbrella and put in it on his bag.

"We are trying to leave the Tendo home in peace, but Saotome-SAN and Tendo-san will not believe us when we say Akane and Ranma will never marry."

"WHAT? Ranma and Akane are no longer engaged? Then I have a chance right?" He asked, suddenly feeling as if he knew this girl from somewhere.

"Why yes, I believe you do have a chance with me Ryouga-chan." Akane said from where she and Ranma now stood. Soun and Nabiki blinked, they where not there a second ago.

Ryouga whirled around and blushed when he saw Akane smiling at him. "Y-you h-heard m-me?" he asked her, blushing even more when she nodded her head.

"Yo, Ryouga, man am I glade you came by when you did. I have something for you."

"You do? Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden and

why did this girl say you where her brother and that you aren't a Saotome?"

"Because I am her brother and I'm not a Saotome. Our mother is Setsuna Meiou and our Father was Shinichi Meiou, who died when Ranko and I were only three years old. I was kidnapped at six by Genma, who killed his real son in the Neko-ken."

"You said you were glade I came by, why is that?" Ryouga asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Nothing bad, man. I wanted to give you this as an apology for what happened in China. Akane dose know by the way, and I'm not the one who told her." Ranma handed Ryouga a shell.

"Akane, you know about 'that?'"

"Yes, I found out on my own and I'm not made at you, It was my fault and I still like you."

Ryouga blushed at this, looked at the shell and took it. He glowed fire red for a minute then it faded.

"What was that?" he asked.

"This!" Ranma, Ranko and Akane said and together they pulled out squirt guns and shot him with them. Ryouga yelled in surprise, but when he didn't change he stopped and stared at the shell. He handed it back to Ranma when he saw that he wanted it back.

"Now on to business. Take this Ryouga. " He held out his staff. Ryouga took the staff and like when Akane touched it, his memoirs of the past were awakened. His body could not take the sudden rush and he fell to the ground, but not before Akane could catch him and set his head in her lap.  
"Akane?" Soun finally managed to say. "When did you leave your room, wasn't Kasumi helping you get ready for your wedding?"

"How did you do that?" Nabiki asked Ranma and Akane.

"BOY WHERE DID YOU GO? UNGRATEFUL SON! DO YOU HAVE NO HONOR!" They heard Genma yell, Genma finally woke up after getting knocked out before the time freeze. Kasumi came down stairs looking worried.

"Oh there you are Akane-chan. You disappeared and I was so worried about you!" she said in general concern.

Ranma looked at Genma angrily, "You have no right to say I have no Honor!" Now he was really made. "I had to put up with your abuse for ten years and I'm no longer going to take it! I am NOT Ranma Saotome and I never was him, you KILLED the REAL Ranma Saotome when he was six years old when you decided to teach him the damn Neko-ken! There is a REASON the neko-ken was forbidden!"

The wall exploded just then. Cologn and Shampoo stood in the hole. "Son-in-law. Shampoo told me that you broke your other engagements. Now you can finally come with us to china and nothing will stop us! You WILL marry Shampoo!" Cologn said, then she noticed Ryouga was on the ground, then the shell that was in Ranma's hand still.

"Son-in-law, how did you get THAT?" she demanded, that was an artifact that was only heard of in the ancient texts in the village archives. There was one picture of it that someone painted when they saw it.

"What, This?" Ranma asked, looking at the shell. "My mother is letting me use it."

"Do you know what that DOES?"

"Well of COURSE I know what it dose! It belongs to my family after all. I learned about it when I was five years old!"

"How is that possible, the texts in the village archive say that that shell has the power over curses and that only those who live among the stars can use it's true power." At this time she noticed Ranko. "Who are you? did you use the shell to make a copy of your curse?" she asked.

"_It can't do that for one! I can use it because I am not born of this world. And Ranko over their is my twin sister._" Ranma said in Chinese. This surprised the two Amazons. Just thenRyouga started to wake up. He heard Ranma speaking chinese and decided to join in.

"_If you are going to be telling them the truth, I might as well join in. I am not who I said I was either and Akane was never meant to marry Ranma._"

"_That's right, the truth is, I'm actually Ranma and Ranko's cousin, on our Fathers side. I'm actually pledged to Marry Hino Ryouga of my own will and my birth parents and his gave their approval."_

_How is it you all know chinese?_" Cologn asked.

"_We know many languages of this world and some that are not of this world._" Ranko answered.

"_I see, Ranma you say you are not born of this world? and that Akane is you cousin? What of Ryouga?_"

"_All four of us are not born of this world truly. Although Akane and Ryouga do have more connection to the people of this world because they decided to be with their twins when they where reborn here on earth. They are still not truly of this world and both of them where separated from their sisters after birth. Both due to a mix up at the Hospital. One on accident and the other on purpose on the fathers part._" Ranko said.

"_Genma Kidnapped me when I was with my mother and Ranko, he had killed his real son in the neko-ken training and later that day saw me. He decided I looked like a green haired version of his son and took me calling me his son and abusing me when I called for help or tried to tell people that he kidnapped me. He later threatened to tell my mother that I was a whining little girl and that if she didn't find me to be a 'man-amogst-men' I would have to KILL myself because of a promise he made his wife. At that point he 'forgot' that I was not his real son. He even put the 'memories' of his real son in my head after stealing a device that could do that, he changed the memory of Ukyou into a boy on purpose."_

"What are you all talking about?" Nabiki asked. "And since when could you three speak Chinese so fluently?" she still didn't know anything about Ranko.

"We have know chinese for a long time." Ranko said with a smirk. "Now I think Cologn that you should leave and not bother my brother anymore. We only told you what we did so you would stop bothering Ranma. You KNOW you cannot force him to marry your granddaughter after what we just told you!"

Before Shampoo could protest Cologn sighed and turned to her. "I am afraid they are right, we can no longer force Ranma to follow our laws. I don't want to think about what he could do to us. Tendo-san, we will pay for the damage we made earlier." With that she led the young purple haired girl out of the house thought the DOOR.

Genma smiled, hearing that the Amazon's had dropped their claim on Ranma. "Well boy, now with the Amazons gone you can marry Akane! The priest said it may take a few hours because he is very busy, but for now we should get things ready for the wedding!"

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO GET MARRIED!" Both Ranma and Akane yelled as one.

"Are they STILL trying to get you guys married? Well don't worry, I'll stop them." Ryouga said.

"Yeah. They don't believe me when I tell them that Genma kidnapped me!" Ranma said. "Do you know what he did when he kidnapped me? He treated me like I was nothing but a THING that he could abuse and sell for smallest things. He acted as if I should be grateful for the torture he called 'training' and he threatened to tell his wife that I was not being a 'man' whenever I didn't let him abuse me! He also added the Real Saotome Ranma's memories of Ukyou in, but made her a boy in the memory.

*Flashback: Before Ranma was kidnapped*

Sometime in 1986, near Kyoto

Genma was walking in a park, feeling bad because he had lost his son. 'What am I going to tell Nodoka?' he thought, 'she'll kill me and then I won't get the retirement Ranma was going to get for me when he married one of Soun's daughters and carried on the dojo!' It was then that he noticed a green haired woman with two green haired children, a boy and a girl, playing in the park. The boy he noticed looked just like his son Ranma and the only difference he could see was the boys hair was green. 'That can be fixed with hair dye' he thought and started to plan how to get his hands on the boy.

Later that night

Genma had followed the three all day long, he was happy to hear the the boys name was also Ranma, so he wouldn't have to erase the memory of his name. He snuck into the hotel room they had checked into and saw the boy in the same bed as the girl. 'No son of MINE will sleep with a girl other then Tendo's daughter that he will marry!' he thought, not thinking that the girl was the boys twin sister. He used chloroform to knock the boy, girl and women out, then took him back to where his son had died in the pit of cats. He then started to 'continue' the boys training, beating the boy when he yelled at him that he wasn't his father.

"BOY, WAKE UP! STOP BEING A LAZY LITTLE GIRL!"

"Who are you and where is my mother and sister?" Ranma had asked, being unable feel the connection to the gates of time, or the connections he shared with his mother and twin sister.

"Your mother is at home and you don't have a sister! I AM YOU FATHER, SO YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Here he kicked the six-year-old-looking boy.

"Your not my PAPA!" Ranma had screamed in response to this. "My Papa was a kind, honorable man, you are NOT him!" This angered Genma, he decided to 'teach' the boy some manners. After a few years he used a memory changing device he 'acquired' while on the training trip to make the boy forget who he really was and added memories of his real son with a bit of modification on his part.

*Back to the present*

None of the Tendo's believed Ranma when he said he wasn't Genma's son and that he was kidnapped. Ranma was getting really mad now. Genma suddenly remembered that Ryouga had been cured with that shell the Ranma was still holding. He decided to take it from the ungrateful son of his, as he felt that he should get to use it as the boys father.

"Son, what is that shell you used?" Soun asked as he got the same idea.

"This is Charon, our mother is letting us use it on Ryouga to cure his curse. It can cure any cures, BUT it can ALSO make them permeant if someone uses it without permission from our mother, Ranko, or Myself. Only we can use it." He pretend to not notice Genma taking it and going into the next room. Ranma told the shell to lock Genma's curse.

"CURE MY CURSE!" Genma cried to the shell, with Soun watching in the doorway and blocking the others from seeing Genma with the shell. What happened shocked them both. The shell and Genma glowed a sickly brown color, then Genma slowly turned into a panda.

"What happened?" Nabiki asked as she had heard the shout from Genma.

"What is going on?" Soun asked Ranma, who was smiling.

"I told you, only Our mother, Ranko and myself have the ability to use that shell. Now he is locked in that form and he WILL be locked for the rest of his life, NOTHING can cure him. We will be going now." Ranma said, taking the shell back from the Panda. With that the four left the house while the Tendo's and Genma where still too shocked to do anything.

The only one still there besides the Tendo's and Genma-panada was Ukyou, who was looking at Genma-panda with her battle spatula out and ready to use.

* * *

Sailor Greeny: I am very sorry for the delay. I had to rewrite the entire thing after losing the original. I will try to keep up with what I had originally but It's hard. I had to change some things in chapter one and two.


	4. Meeting the Outer Senshi

Sailor Jupiter's Sister

By: Sailor Greeny

Last Modified: 9/15/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma. Midori is a character I made up. I am a big fan of Sailor Jupiter, as you can see.

Sailor Greeny: be nice, this is my first fic. Just so you know, I haven't seen vary much Ranma, only read some of the Ranma Manga and the only Sailor Moon I saw was the dubbed version on Cartoon Network. I also saw Sailor Stars in Japanese just recently so I will be adding the villains and Starlights.

Time line: this will be a Alternate Universe, in Sailor Moon they fight all the bad guys up to the dead moon circus, but I will add Starlights as well at some point. Mamoru will not be going to America to study and The Inners do start high school. For Ranma; Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi have already arrived, Nodoka thinks Ranma is Akane's cousin Ranko and Genma her pet panda, every thing else happens the way I want it.

Note: I am revising this so ages of some people will change. Hotaru is older then I remember her being. She grew up fast.

I have been *trying* to read the manga so I have an idea of what the starlights are like. When they do show up they will NOT be males who turn into females. Also I know that Makoto, Minako, Ami and Usagi were in the same class, but at the time this was written I had yet to see SailorStars. Also, this is the rewrite after my computers death. I lost ALL my files so this may not be as good as the one I had written, but never got around to posting.

Ages:

Ranma, Ranko: look 16

Ryouga, Akane and Ukyou: 16

Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto and Midori: 16

Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru: 17

Tomoe Hotaru: 10 years

Meiou Setsuna: very old, looks late 20s to early 30s.

Chiba Mamoru: 20 years

_**SOUND**_

"Japanese"

"**English**"

'thoughts'

"_Chinese_"

_'Panda sign'_

"_**Telepathic connection between Ranma, Ranko and Setsuna**_"

-Phone /communicator-

Loction; time

* * *

Chapter Four: Meeting the Outer Senshi

Outers house; Juuban; after school

Once Ranma, Ranko, Ryouga and Akane left the Tendo dojo they teleported to where Setsuna was staying on earth. Luckily the other outers where not home when they arrived or there would be a fight as the trigger happy Neptune and Uranus would attack first and not ask questions later.

Setsuna was waiting for them when they arrived. When she saw Akane she smiled, an act which would have the other senshi on edge as they had never seen her like that before. "Hello Akane-chan, Ryouga-kun, good to see the both of you are safe."

"Hello auntie," Akane said, giving Setsuna a hug, Ryouga bowed to her.

"Good day lady Pluto, I hope you are well?" he said, having recovered his full memories he knew he was in the presence of the Queen of Pluto.

"Oh there is no need for that here Ryouga, this is earth and I'm only called 'Lady Pluto," when I'm in my 'queen' form. Just like you only call me Sailor Pluto in Senshi form."

"Ah, ok. But what can I call you then?"

"You are engaged to my niece Akane so Auntie Setsuna is fine with me."

Ryouga blushed at the thought of marring Akane, it seemed a little of 'Hibiki Ryouga' was still there. "Alright...auntie Setsuna." he finally said.

"Much better." Setsuna said with a smile, then turned to her son and daughter.

"I saw what happened and you know they are not going to give up, but it was really the only way out at the time wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Genma was too close to me so he was able to scramble my senses long enough to take me upstairs. I'm glade I got away when I did."

"We have a while before they find us, Nabiki will most likely use her connections to find where you went. So for now I will enroll you at Juuban high. I don't have Ryouga and Akane's papers so I can't enroll them, don't worry we'll figure something out for them." as she said this the door opened and Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru walked in talking about something. They stopped upon seeing Setsuna had company.

Michiru being the kind hostess she was smiled at them. "Hello, are you friends of Setsuna's?" she asked them. "I'm Kaiou Michiru, one of Setsuna's room mates." She bowed.

Haruka eyed them suspiciously, but still told them who she was. "Ten'ou Haruka, also Setsuna's room mate." she bowed only when Michiru hit her shoulder with her elbow.

"I'm Tomoe Hotaru, how do you know Setsuna-mama?" The reaction the three got from Hotaru's innocent question was rather funny. The green haired twins (Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru wondered if maybe they where related to Setsuna now that they got a good look at the twins) gave Setsuna a funny look, as if to ask 'setsuna-mama? why did she call you that?' while the other two just started laughing so hard they had to hold each other so they didn't fall down.

"Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, these are my twin children, Ranma and Ranko, over here we have my niece Mizuno Akane and her iinazuke Hino Ryouga. Akane is the twin sister of Ami from the past and Ryouga is Rei's twin brother of the past. These four didn't die on the moon as they where on pluto with me at the time of the ball. Ranma and Ranko because they had to train their powers and Akane and Ryouga because something went wrong and they would have never made it to the ball on time. That was when we felt the destruction of the moon kingdom. Ryouga and Akane went into cold sleep when they felt Ami and Rei die. They wanted to be 'reborn' when their siblings where, but because of a mix-up at the hospital that Rei was born at and one father purposely mixing up his dead child with Ami's living sister they took the places of one Hibiki Ryouga and one Tendo Akane, Both children who died after birth. The children they replaced had been born the same day."

"I...see." Haruka said, "I didn't know you had any children Setsuna, when where you married?"

"I married Akane's Uncle Shinich, younger twin brother of her father King Kaito of Mercury. They had a younger sister, she was picked as Sailor Mercury for that generation, named Yukiko who married a Mercury noble named Yuusaku(1). They had a son named after my husband. My Shinichi died when Ranma and Ranko where only three years old, so they hardly remember him. It was in a battle against some invaders from another galaxy far, far away. We won that battle, but lost many of our men. They died with honor and will forever be remembered as heroes for fighting the evil empire from that other galaxy.(2)"

"I see, so you where a widow for all this time? How old where we when this happened?" Michiru asked.

"You and Haruka where four, only a year older then Ranma and Ranko. Hotaru was only two. The rest of the girls where also three."

"Why are they here now then? You mentioned that Akane and Ryouga where mixed up with someone else with the same name."

"When Usagi and the others where reborn Ranma and Ranko decided to live on Earth with me and change their age so they would be the same age as the reborn moon princess. When they where six that time around a man named Saotome Genma had a son named Ranma who looked a lot like my own son, but with black hair. He was on a martial arts training trip with the boy and when he tried to teach his son a forbidden technique called the Neko-ken the boy died. The reason it was banned is because it resulted in the death of the trainee or the trainee losing their sanity."

"That's horrible!"

"Yes it is, anyway. We where in the town near the place his son had died. When Genma saw my Ranma he decided he would kiddnap him and say he was his son all along. By dying his hair black he could do this, never mind that my Ranma has a different blood type." Setsuna said.

"No one seemed to notice the blood type was different. He only succeeded in kidnapping me because of the chaos this man seems to generate, it clouds our link to the gates of time and the gates itself can never see anything when he is involved." Ranma added, this made the other three outers gasp.

"Anyway, Ranko is the younger Sailor Pluto, she is actually supposed to be a part of your team while I was teammates with your mothers. Ranma, Akane and Ryouga are all Planetary mages. Unlike the senshi who where almost always female both male and female can be a planetary mage. The planets chooses the planetary mage just like it does the senshi. Anyone could study magic but only planetary mages could learn the secrets of their planets magic and use the same attacks the senshi could use. All the planets had a mage, only the moon was exempted from this rule. Only when another child was born to the moon was there a mage to represent it."

"As you can see I was chosen as the Sensehi of pluto while my younger twin brother Sato, who died in the same war as my husband and had been married to Queen Serenity and fathered Princess Serenity and her brother, was the mage. Ranko being my only daughter was picked for the role of senshi while her twin brother Ranma was picked to be a mage. I know that their cousin Shinichi was reborn along with his actual parents. Yukiko may not look like she was ever Sailor Mercury, but she hides her true intelligence well. She has brown hair like her mother who was an earth noble women."

Tendo-dojo; after Ranma and the others left

After Ukyo had beaten Genma-panda she left to run her restaurant. Sound turned to Nabiki after Ranma and Akane left with Ryoug and the strange girl that looked like Ranma's curse.

"Nabiki!" Soun whined, "You must help us find Ranma and Akane! The schools MUST be joined!"

"Of course Daddy, I want to find Saotome as much as you do, he has a LOT of explaining to do!" 'and he owes me a LOT of yen!' she thought to herself as she walked to her room to get her tracking equipment. She had planted a tracking device on Akane's clothes incase she was kidnapped again. She turned it on and the map showed she was somewhere in Juuban. 'So little sister is somewhere in Juuban is she? I wonder how she got there so fast?' she picked up her cell phone and called one of her 'friends' that lived in Juuban.

Several minutes later she walked downstairs to see her father and uncle Saotome. "I know where they are daddy." she said and in an instant both her father and uncle Saotome, now forever a panda, where in-front of her asking where they were and how to get there.

She told them they where somewhere in the Jubban ward. "What are you waiting for Nabiki? Lets go!" Soun grabbed his middle daughter and now panda best friend and ran out the door. It would take some time to get to Juuban ward from Nerima and Nabiki had to pay for the train ride, but only after her father and his friend promised to pay her back. Nabiki was about to go with them, but was called back to the house by one of her associates so she only paid for the two round trip tickets and told her father to call her when they found Ranma and Akane.

Makoto and Midori's Apartment; Tuesday Afternoon

Makoto arrived home after the after school afternoon senshi meeting had gotten out to find Midori waiting for her. Makoto felt it was nice to have someone living with her at home, even if it wasn't her parents. She and Midori went to start dinner when their was a knock on their apartment door.

"I'll get it, you continue cooking sis." Midori said, going to the door and finding the oddest person their. A man with a mustache standing with a panda. She was very shocked to see the panda and was a little confused when it went into her apartment without being invited in.

"Um, sir is that you Panda?"

"No young lady, that is my friend. I am looking for his son, a boy by the name of Saotome Ranma. He looks like this." He showed her a picture of Ranma with the dyed black hair.

"Ah, I know that face, that looks like Meiou Ranma but with black hair, he has green hair and is my iinazuke."

"WHAT! You can't be engaged to this boy, he WILL MARRY MY AKANE!"

"I never SAID this was MY Ranma, he just LOOKS like him!" Midori said.

"But this boy that I am looking for has green hair now, you said the boy you know has green hair, therefore he is who we are looking for and you will NOT be marring him as he WILL marry my daughter!"

"Who are you to tell me weather or not I can marry my iinazuke? and why.." she was cut off as she heard Makoto scream from the kitchen.

"AHH there is a PANDA in my kitchen and it's eating all our FOOD! Midori, call Animal control right now! Back you stupid panda, Midori-chan and I worked hard on that!"

"I don't know who you are!" Midori said going to the phone before Soun could stop her, "But I don't appreciate you coming to my house and telling me I can't marry my own iinazuke." she said as she dialed the number for animal control.

"Wait you can't, he's my friend!" Soun said going into the apartment to try to stop her, she looked at him and decided to call the police as well to take care of this man who would come in uninvited.

Genma-panda came out with some food in his paws, hit Midori on the head with a sign that said '_The boys not here_' flip '_but the food here is good!_' Makoto came out to find her sister had been knocked out by the panda holding a sign, the phone off the hook.

Soun saw the girl who looked identical to the one he talked to. "Young lady, have YOU seen this boy?" he showed her the same picture.

"That looks like my sisters iinazuke Meiou Ranma, but with black hair."

Soun looked at Genma-panda, who shock his head.

'_I've never met them before._' his sign said, '_and she said Meiou, not Saotome._'he had forgotten that was the name the Ranko girl had used and the one his son said was his real last name. Soun did NOT forget however, which is why he had yelled at Midori when she said he was her iinazuke.

Makoto was going to say something when her communicator went off. She helped Midori up as the girl was starting to come to and they went into another room to answer the communicator.

-Jupiter here,- Makoto said.

-Guys, we have a stray youma attack in the park. There are at least three or four of them so I need everyone for this one.- Sailormoon said over the communicator.

-I'll be there with Midori as soon as I can get away from these people that suddenly showed up at my apartment, Jupiter out.-

-got it,- Moon said and the communicator was turned off.

"Lets get these guys out of here so we can get to the park to help."

"Right!" Midori said, and the twins went back to the room to throw out the intruders. They saw that the panda was back to eating all their food.

* * *

(1) This is going to crossover with Detective Conan soon. I had this planed a LONG time ago, before I found my story in a RanmaXSailor Moon C2 community.

(2) A small reference to Star Wars if you couldn't guess. I most likely won't have any other reference to the movies other then that. I grew up watching Star Wars (4-6) and have seen the new ones, but the reference will be for 4-6 since that was when the empire was in power.

I do hope most of the spelling was taken care of, I'm not very good when it comes to spelling and spell check can only do so much.


	5. Meeting the Inner Senshi

Sailor Jupiter's Sister

By: Sailor Greeny

Last Modified: 9/15/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma. Midori is a character I made up. I am a big fan of Sailor Jupiter, as you can see.

Sailor Greeny: be nice, this is my first fic. Just so you know, I haven't seen vary much Ranma, only read some of the Ranma Manga and the only Sailor Moon I saw was the dubbed version on Cartoon Network. I also saw Sailor Stars in Japanese just recently so I will be adding the villains and Starlights.

Time line: this will be a Alternate Universe, in Sailor Moon they fight all the bad guys up to the dead moon circus, but I will add Starlights as well at some point. Mamoru will not be going to America to study and The Inners do start high school. For Ranma; Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi have already arrived, Nodoka thinks Ranma is Akane's cousin Ranko and Genma her pet panda, every thing else happens the way I want it.

Note: I am revising this so ages of some people will change. Hotaru is older then I remember her being. She grew up fast.

I have been *trying* to read the manga so I have an idea of what the starlights are like. When they do show up they will NOT be males who turn into females. Also I know that Makoto, Minako, Ami and Usagi were in the same class, but at the time this was written I had yet to see SailorStars. Also, this is the rewrite after my computers death. I lost ALL my files so this may not be as good as the one I had written, but never got around to posting.

Ages:

Ranma, Ranko: look 16

Ryouga, Akane and Ukyou: 16

Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto and Midori: 16

Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru: 17

Tomoe Hotaru: 10 years

Meiou Setsuna: very old, looks late 20s to early 30s.

Chiba Mamoru: 20 years

_**SOUND**_

"Japanese"

"**English**"

'thoughts'

"_Chinese_"

_'Panda sign'_

"_**Telepathic connection between Ranma, Ranko and Setsuna**_"

-Phone /communicator-

Loction; time

* * *

Chapter Five: Meeting the Inner Senshi

Outers house: Tuesday night Dinner time

Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru had been surprised when they first met the Plutoinian twins, their cousin and her fiancé. The three from Nerima had told the outers about their lives before now. The three outers where horrified by what Ranma had gone through after Genma kidnapped him at age 'six' just because he was a green haired version of his own now dead son also named Ranma.

"This man really promised you would marry all those girls in exchange for food?" Haruka asked horrified and thankful the man never met her parents as they would have engaged her to the man's son in an attempt to 'fix' her attraction to other women.

"Yes," he said, "but he used the words 'My son Ranma.' Because I am not really Saotome Ranma I don't have to marry any of the girls he promised me to, which is good because I have a fiancé from the Silver Millennium. You might know her, she was Senshi Jupiter's twin sister, Midori the mage of Jupiter."

"Makoto has a twin sister as well?" Hotaru asked, "Why have we never heard of her before?"

"Well you know Makoto's parents died in a plane crash when she was younger, if she had a sister maybe they where separated after the crash." Michiru said.

"I'm sure that's what happened. They should have been born together since they both died during the attack on the moon." Ranma said, "And I would know if Midori died in the crash that killed her mother and father as I have a link to her." here he put his hand on his heart. "I can feel her if I think of her, once we meet again the link will grow stronger once again."

At this point the clock in the living room struck 6 o'clock PM. Michiru looked at the clock then turned to the guests. "It's dinner time, will you be staying?" she asked the four new comers.

All four nodded and said they would love to try her cooking again after so long. She blushed at this and went to make dinner. After dinner, which the four said was just as good as when they lived in the silver millennium, they went into the living room to talk, but before they could say much the outers communicators went off.

-Neptune here,- Michiru said answering hers.

-Guys, we have a stray youma attack in the park. There are at least three or four of them so I need everyone for this one.- Sailormoon said over the communicator.

-Got it, I'm on my way with Uranus, Saturn and Pluto.- she added Pluto when Setsuna indicated she would go as well.

-got it,- Moon said and the communicator was turned off.

"I had almost forgotten about this attack, this will be a good opportunity for you three to meet the inners." Setsuna said.

"Right then, lets go." Ranma said as he and the others transformed. The three mages appeared in their robes while the senshi appeared in their normal fukus.

As the senshi and mages teleport to the park, a few blocks away from their house a man and a large Panda where looking for the two missing teenagers who in their minds where supposed to get married in order to unite the 'Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts' and the 'Tendo School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts.'

Meanwhile, in Juuban park

SailorMoon, Mars, Mercury, and Venus where in the park each fighting one of the youma. Jupiter was the only inner missing and Moon had already called her and the outers. Makoto said she was having a bit of a problem at home and couldn't come right away, but that she and Midori would be there as soon as they could.

When the Outers and Jupiter DID arrive, only one of the youma had been taken care of. The inners where VERY surprised to see that not only was Jupiter with a girl that looked like her but in robes, but the outers had three new people in robes and one new scout who looked like a younger version of Sailor Pluto. With all the people helping them they where able to defeat all youma without much more trouble. The inners then turned to the four robed people and the new scout.

"Who are you?" SailorMars demanded to know. She was being a bit overprotective of the princess, but that wasn't really necessary.

"Mars, we should go somewhere more appropriate to introduce ourselves." The older Pluto said. The outers and new faces agreed and Moon nodded as well. She always did like to have new people on the team.

"Lets go to our house, it's big enough for all of us." Neptune said.

Mars was going to protest, but the look the rest gave here made her stop. She nodded and they all teleport to the outers large house.

"Ok, so who are you?" Mars asked.

"I am The Mage of Pluto, this is my twin sister, the Senshi Pluto who should be in your team. Our mother is the Senshi Pluto you know, but she was on the team with your mothers." The male in the dark green robes with green hair said, the other male had red robes and black hair. One female in robes had blueish hair and blue robes and the final robed female had green robes and looked like Sailor jupiter. The one the 'Mage of Pluto' said was his sister did indeed look like a younger Sailor Pluto, with green hair and everything, except her eyes were blue.

"I am Mage Mars, born prince of Mars and the twin brother of the Princess and Senshi Mars." the other male said.

"I am Mage Mercury, younger twin sister of Senshi Mercury and Princess." The blueish haired female said.

"I am Mage Jupiter younger twin sister of The princess Senshi Jupiter."

Mars and Mercury where as shocked as the rest. Here where these strangers claiming to be their twins from the past.

"Hold on a minute!" Mars said. "Your saying your my twin brother?" she pointed at the black haired boy in the red robe, he nodded.

"And your my twin sister?" Mercury asked the Blue robed female. Who also nodded.

"How is that possible?" Venus asked.

"I'll tell you how, those two although they did not die on the moon DID get reborn as your twins. The only problem is that When The Mars twins where born a baby boy born the same day that had the same NAME had died after birth. Unfortunately the Hospital mixed them up so Senshi Mars' family thought it was THERE son. When the Mercury twins where born the same thing happened, a baby girl with the same name as Mage Mercury died after birth, only THIS time the switch was the fault of the girls father. He after hearing his daughter was dead snuck into the nursery and switched the baby with the same name with his child before they found out which family had lost the child.

"I remember now!" Sailor Mercury cried. "Mother told me I was born a twin and that my twin had supposedly died." she looked at the girl who said she was her sister. "I don't know how, but I can feel that you are telling the truth."

"Now that you mention it." Sailor Mars said. "I remember Grandpa once said I had a twin brother who was thought to have died at birth. But some how I knew the hospital must have made a mistake." she looked at the boy who claimed to be her brother. "I have a feeling we have some sort of connection to each other."

"Well, twins in the Silver Millennium where know to have a bond that nobody could brake. My children have told me that nothing could brake the connection they share, they can even communicate telepathically and in time you could as well. I myself had a win brother so I know this to be true."

"Even us?" Sailor Jupiter asked, she already knew Mage Jupiter was her twin.

"Yes, even you."

"Why don't we de-transform now, so we can introduce ourselves." Sailor Moon said.

"I guess." The inners said.

They all de-transformed. When Minako saw Ranma she had little hearts in her eyes.

"Ran-chan!" Midori cried and ran to him, he held out his arms and caught her in a hug, then swung her in a circle and then gave her a kiss.

"Good to see you again Mido-chan, my love." he said and the two kissed again. The others where surprised that those two knew each other that well.

"You said you where Setsuna's son?" Usagi asked.

Ranko seeing her brother couldn't talk answered for him.

"Yes, Setsuna is our mother, Ranma is my older twin brother. I'm younger by only ten minutes. My name is Ranko."

"I might as well introduce myself. I'm Kasei Ryouga, I'm using my family name from the Silver Millennium in case you didn't know. I can't use the name I was born with on earth because my family thinks I'm dead."

"I'm Hino Rei. I could talk to grandpa, he was the one to tell me that I had a twin, he always thought the hospital had messed up somehow. Unfortunately mother and father died when I was very young and Grandpa is the only other family left alive."

"Oh," Ryouga said, saddened by the fact that his earth parents where dead.

"I'm Suisei Akane, like Ryouga I'm using my name from the past."

"I'm Mizuno Ami. Maybe I could talk to mother, she's a doctor and she said the baby she 'lost' was in perfect health before. She always thought that the man who's wife was sickly and had named his daughter the same as my sister was rather suspicious. My mother has my sisters blood type and foot prints on file and the blood type and foot prints of the infant that went home with the man and his sickly wife didn't match that of the one that was born to his wife. Mother at the time could not do a thing since they had to deal with the child the hospital 'thought' was hers. She wanted the poor child to have a proper burial. I could talk to mother and she could test to see if you match the foot prints and blood type."

"Could she do that for Ranma as well?" Setsuna asked. "When you girls would have been six Ranma and Ranko made themselves look six. A man by the name of Saotome Genma accidentally killed his own son, named Ranma, who looked like my son but with black hair."

At the name Saotome Midori and Makoto looked up and remembered the 'guests' that had almost kept them from getting to the fight.

"Dose this Genma have some sort of curse that turned him into a panda?" Midori asked, "Because a man named Tendo Soun and a PANDA he claimed was his friend came by our house with a picture that I can now guess was you, Ranma, but with black hair. I said it looked like you and he yelled at me telling me I was wrong about our engagement.

"Yes, the panda is Genma, the reason he is a panda is a long story and we'll have to save it for another time." Ranma said.

Setsuna frowned a bit at hearing that Soun and Genma had bothered the Jupiter twins. "Yes, well anyway. He saw us at the park where the twins where pretending to be normal six year olds, then that night he snuck into our hotel room and kidnapped Ranma after knocking us all out with chloroform and leaving the bottle and used rag in the trash. The reason we didn't see it coming is because he has an odd affect on the time stream and it blocked our connection to the gates when he was too close to us. He dyed Ranma's hair black and said he was his own son. Oddly enough this man knew the man who had Akane. The two men wanted them to get married to continue their martial arts schools of 'anything-goes'. I only just got Ranma back as well as Akane, who is my niece."

"Wait, Akane and Ami are your nieces?" Rei and Minako asked. By this time they where the only ones who didn't know and Ami seemed to have remembered that much of the past because she was nodding with Akane.

"I remember, and Akane was engaged to marry Ryouga, while Midori was engaged to Ranma." This made Minako pout.

"All the cute guys are always taken!" she whined.

"Don't worry, you actually had someone in the past as well, we just have to wake him up. I haven't gotten any of your names by the way." Ranma said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Aino Minako."

"I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"I'm Kino Makoto."

"Well you already know my first name, like Mako-chan my new last name is Kino."

"I see, so Ami could your mother help us prove that my son is who he says he is?"

"Oh yes, do you have his footprints and do you know his blood type?"

"Yes, I have all that back on Pluto."

"I'll talk to my mother about it later."

"all right, Oh by the way Princess." Setsuna turned to Usagi, "I wanted to tell you something I have kept from you for some time, I waited until my son was back with us to tell you. You may not remember this, but the truth about your family from the Silver Millennium is that I am your aunt. My younger twin brother, Sato, was your father. He died when you where three years old the same way my own husband and many brave men and women died." Usagi looked shocked at the thought that her father had been the brother of Sailor Pluto.

"My aunt?" she asked Setsuna, who nodded. "Then you two are my cousins?" she asked Ranma and Ranko, who both nodded.

"I can't believe this." she said, then ran up to them and gave the three a hug. "I have family from the Silver Millennium that are still alive!" Until just now she felt sort of alone, along with Minako, Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru she didn't have any living family. But the three outers acted like a family.

"Am I the only one who doesn't have living family from the past?" Minako asked.

"Actually you do have a brother, just not a twin. We're not sure where he is, or Michru, Haruka, Hotaru or Usagi's brothers. All of them are missing still.

"I have a brother?" the five girls asked.

"Well yes, Usagi, Michiru, Haruka and Minako, you all have a younger brother. Hotaru your brother is older. All of your brothers are mages for your planets, or Usagi's case, the moon."

"Hotaru's brother is my iinazuke." Ranko said.

"I.." What ever was going to be said was interrupted by a knock at the door. The three from pluto looked at the door knowingly.

"That would be Soun and Genma, they must be knocking on every door in the district looking for us!" Ranma said, "Mother Ranko, Ryouga, Akane and I will go someplace else. How about the store, anything you need Michiru?"

"Actually yes there is." She went to get the list and after they had it they teleport away.

The knocking came again and Setsuna went to answer the door. "May I help you?" she asked, finding Soun and Genma panda at the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am." Soun said. "But I'm looking for my run away daughter Tendo Akane and her iinazuke, Saotome Ranma." he held up two pictures of the said teens. "They where supposed to get married today, but ran out with another boy and girl. I believe that the boy may have been unfaithful with my daughter and she was chasing him when he ran off with the other girl. Her other male friend just went to help."

Setsuna could not help but sweatdrop at Souns messing up of what really happened.

"That boy in the picture, he looks just like a black haired vision of the son I have that was kidnapped when he and his twin sister where six years old. And the girl looks like one of my nieces who are also twins." Setsuna said, knowing this already.

"What is that panda doing with you anyway?" she asked, wanting to know how he would get away with that.

"Oh this? This is my old friend Saotome Genma, Ranma's father. He was cursed to turn into a panda while on a training trip in china. You said that Ranma looked like your own son who went missing? what was his name if I may ask?" He really hopped the women didn't believe Ranma was her son, that would make things complicated. But Ranma WOULD marry one of his daughters. He would even switch to Kasumi or Nabiki if he absolutely had to.

"He was born Meiou Ranma." Setsuna said, "And he.." she was cut of by Soun.

"Where is he? The boy I am looking for claims to go by that name, but I know he is really the son of my friend. He must return and marry one of my daughters or the honor of both our families will be tarnished!"

"Now see here Sir!" Setsuna said, "I happened to give BIRTH to this boy, and I KNOW that the father of my children was not named Saotome Genam! My late husband was named Suisei Shinichi before he married me and took my family name of Meiou!"

"Ma'am, I am sorry, but I don't believe what you say! The boy IS the son of my friend and WILL marry my daughter! NOW WHERE IS HE?" Soun was starting to lose his patience with this woman who claimed Ranma was her son. Genma was shaking his head to say that she was NOT the mother of his son. He was faithful to his wife Nodoka.

"He and his SISTER went to the store to get some more supplies. But I must tell you that I don't care what you say and that he will marry the girl HE wants to marry!"

"Ah, auntie Setsuna, that's the man and panda that came to our apartment today!" Midori said when she went to see what was taking Setsuna so long at the door.

"That's the panda that hit Mido-chan on the head with a sign!" Makoto said joining her sister.

Soun saw the girls too, he recognized the one with yellow earrings as the one that said Ranma was her iinazuke.

"What are you doing here girl? Your not here to steal my daughter's iinazuke are you? I tell you now, your are NOT marring him as he is ENGAGED to my daughter! I will not let him cheat on my daughter with a little slut!"

"Ran-chan is MY iinazuke! I've known him since birth!" Midori said, glaring at the man that dared tell her who she could and couldn't marry and for the slut comment Soun received three glares, one form Makoto, one from Midori and one from Setsuna. He would have received more but none of the other girls heard the comment.

"Listen here GIRL!" Soun started to say, but was interrupted by a cough from behind.

"Excuse me, can you please move so I can get into the house with these groceries?" Ranko said, Ranma was beside with his own bags; Akane and Ryouga where behind them with more bags.

"Ranma! There you are, and Akane is with you!" Soun yelled, "Now that we found you we can have the wedding!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ranma said as he moved past Soun and the Panda with the other three to put the things they had bought away.

The panda tried to grab Ranma, but even though he couldn't see it coming he was expecting it and blocked the blow that the panda had aimed at his head to knock him out. The panda was sent flying out onto the street and when he landed he didn't get up because Ranma had also hit his paralyzes point.

"Ranma, why would you treat you father like that?" Soun asked crying when he saw his best friend couldn't move.

"THAT MAN IS NOT MY FATHER!" Ranma yelled, then turned to go into the house to put away the things that where still in his hands.

"Akane! Come home now!" Soun said once he saw his youngest 'daughter'

"I know for a fact you are not my father!" Akane said, "You see that girl over there who looks JUST LIKE ME? Well she is my TWIN sister and YOU took me from my MOTHER when I was just an INFANT! Besides I'm in LOVE with Ryouga and NOTHING you say well change my mind!" Now Soun was cowering since Akane's temper had gotten the better of her. It seemed that Akane was still short tempered even after her memories had been returned to her.

Soun didn't know what to do, but he knew that the Saotome and Tendo families HAD to be joined! "Akane! Stop this right now! If you DON'T marry Ranma maybe I should just switch to one of your sisters. THEY will do as I tell them since they know that HONOR demanded it!" He saw Akane next to the Hibiki boy and frowned, that boy would not be given his blessing since he took Akane from him without asking.

"Not that it maters since I'm never going to marry a Tendo." said Ranma from the doorway after putting the things away, he then went to sit with Midori on the couch where the other senshi started to talk about school and stuff.

"Saotome!" Soun said running over to Genma-panda, "I'm going to have to switch the engagement to one of my other daughters since Akane refuses to marry Ranma. Maybe if we switch to Nabiki or Kasumi Akane will come to her senses and do what honor demands of her!"

Genma-panda was unable to move to make a sign, so he just grunted in agreement. Soun walked back to the Outers front door, which by now had been closed as the senshi thought the 'threat' gone.

Knocking on the door Soun found all the strength he would need to get through all this. When the door was opened this time it was a sea green haired woman who answered the door.

"May I help you?" she asked, then she recognized the man that had bothered Setsuna and Ranma. "What are you still doing here?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Haruka seeing Michiru was upset went to see what it was.

"Hey, why are you still here?!" she demanded, crossing her arms and joining Michiru at the door.

"Young man, young lady. I am here to get my son-in-law Saotome Ranma and I will not leave until he is with me. I would also like my daughter Akane to come home!" he said, pushing past the two lovers and into the house. The two outers looked at him with fierce scowls, but didn't do anything to hurt him because their princess had told them not to hurt the man.

"Hey!" Makoto said when she saw Soun burst past Haruka and Michiru. "What is he doing here still?"

"I came to get my son-in-law. Ranma I have decided to switch the engagement to Nabiki or Kasumi. I know THEY will not disobey their father! They know that they must do as I say!" With a frown he said this as he looked at Akane, he frowned even more when she ignored him.

"Tendo-san, why do you insist that my son marry one of your daughters?" Setsuna asked from the door to the kitchen. The girls had gotten hungry and Ranko decided to cook something for them. Setsuna went to help her only daughter since they never got to do anything together since Ranma was taken from them.

Akane was thinking as this went on that Tendo Soun was finally growing a backbone, even if it was for the wrong reason.

"This boy is going to marry my daughter!" Soun said then before he could be stopped he grabbed the phone to call his house. Nabiki answered and he told her to get Kasumi and bring her to the address he was at.

"That did not answer my question!" Setsuna said, she was frustrated because they had found them sooner then they had planed. It looked like Nabiki had a tracking device on Akane, but they didn't know which house she was in and knocked on every door asking if they had seen Ranma and Akane. Luckily she had already taken care of the registration problems for her son and daughter, unfortunately she couldn't do Akane or Ryouga's.

"Nabiki and Kasumi will be here as soon as they can. Now why don't you tell me where we will be staying, my daughters will be tired when they get here."

Michiru was furious now, this man barges into her house demanding her friends son marries one of his daughters, then he uses the phone without asking and invites the two daughters over, and finally he declares they will be spending the night without asking if they were WELCOME!

Setsuna frowned, she looked at the other senshi, who had been watching everything with shocked looks on their faces.

"I think you girls should go home now, We'll have a meeting at Rei's after school."

"Um, ok." Rei said, then left with the other inners. She said goodnight to her brother before leaving. Ami said goodnight to Akane and Midori kissed Ranma goodnight with him returning it.

Fortunately Soun didn't see this so Ranma was not yelled at. The girls walked in groups of three. The Kino twins walked with Minako and Rei walked with Ami and Usagi.

Setsuna, Ranma, Ranko, Akane and Ryouga told Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru they could go to bed and they already had sleeping quarters arranged. The three outers went to bed, Haruka and Michuru locking the door after hearing Ranma's description of Nabiki and her habit of intruding on people's privacy to look for blackmail material. They didn't want to take chances, so they also had Ranma set up an antilock picking spell on their bedroom door and made sure the window was closed and locked with the same spell. Ranma, Akane, Ryouga and Midori also had a spell in mind that they would put in all the senshi's houses and the school as soon as they had time and all of them were together.

Ranma and Ranko went with their mother to Pluto so they could get sleep for school. They told Soun he could sleep in the yard with the panda and Kasumi and Nabiki could have the one guest room in the house. Akane went to Pluto with Ryouga since she didn't want to sleep with the Tendo girls.

Soun didn't notice that Ranma and Akane where no longer in the house when Kasumi and Nabiki arrived. He looked in the only unlocked room and that was the room Nabiki and Kasumi had been given. It was just big enough for the two of them. After they arrived he showed them into the house and had them sit down on the couch.

"Nabiki, Kasumi. It seems Akane has decided she would rather switch the engagement to one of you. Which one of you will take it? Remember this is a mater of honor!"

Before Kasumi could say anything Nabiki smirked and replied. "I'll do it daddy." she said, 'I can sell him to people like I did the last time. And now I can take all the pictures I want and he can't do a thing to stop me!' she thought.

"Oh thank you Nabiki! I'm so happy" Soun said hugging her. "My little girl is going to get married!" he cried. "Let me show you to your room." he showed them the room that already had two futons set up.

"Oh, goodnight father." Kasumi said as she got her sleeping clothes out of her overnight bag and went to change.

"Night daddy." Nabiki changed in the room with Kasumi in the bathroom after Soun left.

"Goodnight Kasumi, Nabiki. We'll talk about the wedding tomorrow after school." Soun said as he left the girls room so they could have their privacy. He went to find Genma and found a sleeping bag in the back yard with the overnight bag Kasumi had brought for him sitting next to the pillow. Genma was sitting on the ground next to it looking unhappy since he was still trapped as a Panda.

* * *


	6. Surprises at School

Sailor Jupiter's Sister

By: Sailor Greeny

Last Modified: 9/15/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma. Midori is a character I made up. I am a big fan of Sailor Jupiter, as you can see.

Sailor Greeny: be nice, this is my first fic. Just so you know, I haven't seen vary much Ranma, only read some of the Ranma Manga and the only Sailor Moon I saw was the dubbed version on Cartoon Network. I also saw Sailor Stars in Japanese just recently so I will be adding the villains and Starlights.

Time line: this will be a Alternate Universe, in Sailor Moon they fight all the bad guys up to the dead moon circus, but I will add Starlights as well at some point. Mamoru will not be going to America to study and The Inners do start high school. For Ranma; Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi have already arrived, Nodoka thinks Ranma is Akane's cousin Ranko and Genma her pet panda, every thing else happens the way I want it.

Note: I am revising this so ages of some people will change. Hotaru is older then I remember her being. She grew up fast.

I have been *trying* to read the manga so I have an idea of what the starlights are like. When they do show up they will NOT be males who turn into females. Also I know that Makoto, Minako, Ami and Usagi were in the same class, but at the time this was written I had yet to see SailorStars. Also, this is the rewrite after my computers death. I lost ALL my files so this may not be as good as the one I had written, but never got around to posting.

Ages:

Ranma, Ranko: look 16, older then they look.

Kuno Kodachi, Ryouga, Akane and Kuonji Ukyou: 16

Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto and Kino Midori: 16 years

Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru: 17 years

Tendo Nabiki, Kuno Tatewaki: 17

Tomoe Hotaru: 10 years

Meiou Setsuna: very old, looks late 20s to early 30s.

Chiba Mamoru: 20 years

_**SOUND**_

"Japanese"

"**English**"

'thoughts'

"_Chinese_"

_'Panda sign'_

"_**Telepathic connection between Ranma, Ranko and Setsuna**_"

-Phone /communicator-

Loction; time

* * *

Chapter Six: Surprises at School

Pluto: Early morning Wednesday

The next morning Akane woke to find herself in the room she was given by her aunt on pluto. It still had all of the things she had put there from the past, before the end of the silver millennium. She got out of bed and grabbed her school uniform to get dressed. After dressing she went in search of her aunt, cousins and iinazuke.

"Akane-chan!" She heard someone say down the hall, she looked to see who it was and saw Ranma and Ranko's cat's Yin and Yang. Yin was Ranko's and Yang was Ranma's. The cats where brother and sister. Yin was black with a patch of white on her belly and the symbol for pluto on her forehead. Yang was white with a patch of black on his belly and the symbol for pluto on his forehead. They where the son and daughter of Setsuna's advisor Chi and her mate Tai who belonged to Setsuna's husband.

"Hey you two, Ranma and Ranko up yet?" she asked the two cats.

"They're waiting in the breakfast nook. We were sent to get you and Prince Ryouga." Yin said.

"I'll get Prince Ryouga now, you take Akane-chan to the breakfast nook." said Yang as he walked in the direction of Ryouga's room.

"Right this way Akane-chan." Yin said taking the lead.

"There you are Akane." Ranma said when he saw his cousin being led by Yin.

"Yang is on his way to get Ryouga." Akane said as she took her seat at the table, they would wait for Ryouga before eating.

"Hey Ranma, thanks for sending Yang to get me." Ryouga said as he came in a few minutes later. "Oh and thanks for waiting for me."

"No problem." Ranma said, "Now lets eat. We also need to get to the outers house in time to leave for school."

"Oh auntie, this is good, is this Martian sausages?" Akane asked.

"Yes, I thought I would cook something form all the planets that I knew you all liked." she said as they ate. Soon it was time for them to return to the outers house.

Outers house

They teleported into the bedrooms they had said they would be using. Ranma and Ryouga in one and Akane and Ranko in another. Setsuna had her own room and she had a few things she needed for work in there as well.

"Oh there you are Akane!" Kasumi said when she saw Akane come down the stairs.

"Oh, hi Kasumi." Akane said, "I need to get to school, so I'll talk to you later."

"But aren't you going to eat first and what about the people that live here?"

"Oh, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru left for school already, they said they would get breakfast on their way." Setsuna said coming down dressed for work. "We have no time to eat and I already have Ranma and Ranko registered at Juuban High. Come on children."

"Stop right there Akane!" Soun said when he saw her, Nabiki was next to him at the table dressed in her own school uniform. "Since we are no longer close enough to Furinkan you and Nabiki will need to transfer to Juuban since this young woman says that is were Ranma will be going!"

"Coming." the twins said then walked out without another word and ignoring Soun.

"Your going to transfer me to Juuban?" Akane asked, she knew her aunt had said that on purpose so Soun would transfer her. The fact that Nabiki would also be going could be dealt with later and they were already planning on telling the student's the truth about Nabiki's schemes before she got to them.

"Yes, now have some breakfast we will be leaving soon."

Jubban High: Before school

One of Setsuna's coworkers saw her come in with her two children, the teacher noticed that they looked like her with their green hair. "Good morning Meiou-san, are these the children you said you where going to enroll yesterday?" she asked, she remembered a brief conversation about it the day before. Something about her son being found after being kidnapped and her daughter being home schooled until he was found.

"Yes Hikku-sensei, This is Ranma and Ranko. Ranma, Ranko this is one of the teachers at the high school. Hikku-sensei teaches the third year students." Ranma and Ranko bowed to the teacher.

"Nice to meet you Hikku-sensei." they said as one.

"Oh, they are very respectful aren't they?" Hikku Jinko said, smiling at the twins. "You said Ranma was kidnapped by some awful man, you can hardly tell."

"Hikku-sensei, the man who kidnapped me in a way 'brainwashed' me into thinking I was his son, Saotome Ranma. He didn't treat me right and when I got my memory back I was able to 'throw away' all the bad stuff he taught me. Even if I acted like a complete jerk who didn't have a proper education deep down I was able to learn everything I would have learned had I never been kidnapped, but I had to keep that part hidden until my mother found me a few days ago." He said, telling mostly the truth. Truthfully he had already known everything he needed to know when he was kidnapped.

"Did you say Saotome kidnapped you? as in GENMA Saotome?" Jinko asked, frowning at Ranma's nod. "I KNEW my ex-husband should never have engaged our daughter to that mans son!" she said, angry.

"Wait, what? Your daughter was engaged to the son of Genma Saotome? when did this happen, it may have been before his real son died. That was the reason he kidnapped me, he killed his son trying to teach the boy a dangers and forbidden technique.

"My daughter was six when Genma promised my husband his six year old son Ranma would marry our daughter in return for the families yatta, he was to take her along on the 'training' trip. When the man ran off without our daughter my husband got mad at her and said it was HER fault, then made her live as a boy and train to get revenge! I divorced my husband soon after and have been searching for my daughter to gain custody.

"That sounds like Uuchan!" Ranma said, "I need to sit down."

"That was the nickname the boy always called her!" Jinko said, also sitting down.

"You are Kuonji Ukyou's mother?" Setsuna asked.

"My little girl, you know where she is?"

"In Nerima, running an okonomiyaki shop after school." Ranma said. "I never meet her as a child, but Genma wanted me to be his son, so when he brainwashed me had added Uuchan into the 'memory's."

"That WOULD explain why you didn't remember her right away and why you thought she was a boy. Genma may have done it on purpose because he wanted you to marry a Tendo." Ranko said, having seen her brothers memories though the link they shared as she could not see that point in the time stream due to Genma's presents.

"I do believe we should be getting to class." Setsuna said, looking at the clock, luckily they had arrived early.

"Oh, yes of course. I'll get Hina-san to get your papers settled and your class assignments, your mother requested you be placed in the same class." Jinko got up and went to another part of the office, then came back with another women with her black hair in a bun.

"Setsuna-san, so these are your twins!" the other women said, she was holding some papers. "I am the secretary, Fujiwa Hina, most just call me Hina-san." she handed them the papers.

"Here are your class assignments, your in the same class at your mothers request so you won't be alone. You better get to your class so you can meet the sensei."

"Of course, well see you later mother." Ranma said.

"Usagi and the others will meet us for lunch." Ranko said.

"See you after school then," Setsuna said and watched the twins walk away. Now she had to talk to Jinko to see what they could do about Kuonji Ukyou's guardianship, but that could wait tell lunch.

Juuban High: Usagi's class

When Ranma and Ranko got to the class they had been assigned to they where told to wait at the front of the class until the bell rang and everyone was there for the introduction. Once Usagi came in at the last second the teacher grabbed their attention.

"Good morning class." Hiko Hurinya-sensei said.

"Good Morning Hurinya-Sensei." the class said.

"Today you may have noticed we have two new students. Would you two introduce yourselves?"

"Good Morning, I am Meiou Ranma. I was only recently reunited with my mother and sister after being kidnapped and treated poorly for eleven years."

"I'm Meiou Ranko, Ranma's twin sister. When he was kidnaped mother and I traveled around looking for the man who took him, when it came time to go to school mother decided to home school me. Since Ranma is with us again we will be joining you in your class."

"Nice to meet you." they both said with a bow.

Class went on as normal, with the Meiou twins sitting in the two open seats behind the Kino twins. They showed that they were definitely Setsuna's children with how they answered the sensei when they were called on to answer a problem, or how in English they were able to read without a problem and even corrected the teacher on the spelling of a word.

Finally it was lunch time and right away the girls gathered around Ranma asking him to sit with them, Ranko got the same treatment from the boys.

"Sorry, I'm eating with my iinazuke and the rest of our friends." Ranma said when Midori came to stand with him he put his arm around her shoulder. "Kino Midori is going to be my wife, it was the decision of both her parents and mine after they saw how well we got along as young children."

"I'm eating with my brother and the others." Ranko said, going to Usagi and Makoto and following them out. The girls and boys both sighed upon hearing Ranma was engaged to Kino Midori, the boys had not had the chance to ask her out yet and the girls never had a chance with Ranma. Those with girlfriends received a whack in the head from said girlfriends.

Outer's house after school started.

Soun had already called Furinkan High to tell them he was transferring Akane and Nabiki. He just needed to take them down to the school to get the transfer papers sorted out and then go to the new school and do the same. Nabiki went without a word, but Akane insisted that Ryouga come with them. He wasn't happy with the boy, but Akane had insisted he come and that he would pay for the train himself so he couldn't say no.

After they left Juuban high they stopped for lunch at a little cafe. Ryouga and Akane sat at a separate table, even though Soun told her to sit with him and her sister.

"I don't like that you are forcing me to come with you, the least you can do is let me be with my boyfriend." Akane said before sitting with Ryouga and ordering from the waitress that came to take their order.

After lunch they made their way back to the outers house, Akane asked why they were going back there.

"I need to call Saotome Nodoka, no mater how much my old friend may not like it, she is the only one who can get Ranma to listen. Also I'm sure she would like to help with the arrangements for her sons wedding. I think today is a good day for a wedding, since it will take time to get everything ready we will have to start on it as soon as we get back. I'll call Nodoka-san then."

Juuban High; Lunch

"Guys we should tell the students about Nabiki so they don't fall into the traps she sets." Ranma said when they sat down at the usual tree with the rest of the girls.

"Good Idea, we can tell them tomorrow before school, we just have to make sure Nabiki doesn't get here first and tell the students that are there to tell the ones that haven't arrived yet to watch out for her." Ranko said.

"I think I may know what to tell them, but we should also let Akane decide as well. After all Nabiki DID sell pictures to all those boys." Ranma said.

"Not to mention what she told Kuno." Ranko said, having met the boy once and seeing everything in the time stream for herself.

"Yes, it is also a possibility she will sell the information of our whereabouts to the Kuno's. I don't think Tatewaki will care that you are no longer the 'pigtailed' girl. Or the 'Red-haired Goddess.'" Ranma said.

"Yes, now it will be 'ponytailed girl' and 'Green haired Goddess.'" Ranko said jokingly. The others were not used to anyone from pluto having a sense of humor and backed away from the twins who had burst out laughing.

"Hehehe!" they laughed, "The looks on your faces. I guess Okaasan spent to much time away from us." all this was said in perfect unison.

"Why did you do that?" Usagi asked.

"Do what?" they asked.

"THAT?"

"what?" they asked again.

"talk in unison like that!" Makoto and Midori said, "But I can actually under stand why you would do it."

"It's a twin thing." the Pluto and Jupiter twins said when the others gave them a 'look'.

"Ah!" the others said, then noticed everyone was looking at them.

"WHAT?" They all asked. This caused everyone to look away, but caused Ranma and Ranko to laugh again.

"Sorry, we couldn't reset. Haven't done that in YEARS!" Ranko said.

"We used to frustrate the people that came form other planets to our palace when we where still too young to take on our powers." Ranma said.

"We even managed to confuse them. They could never tell us apart." Ranko said.

"But Ranma is a boy and Ranko is a girl!" Usagi said.

"That didn't mater. Back when we were little we would dress the same, the clothes on Pluto are mostly unisex any ways."

"Not to mention our hair was always styled the same, either in a braid, pigtail, pony tail or free. Didn't mater, if one had it the other had to have it." Ranma said.

"Here is a picture of us on our fourth birthday." Ranko said and held up the picture. In it Ranma and Ranko sat next to each other in-front of a cake. They both had their hair in a ponytail and both wore the same red shirt and black pants.

"Wow I can't tell them apart!" Usagi said.

"Who is who?" Minako asked.

"Ranma is the one on the right, I'm on the left." Ranko said.

"Wow, well now that you are older it won't work." Midori said, she didn't have to say why, as it was obvious Ranko was female just by looking at her 'ahem' feminine assets. Not that any of the boys who looked got away without painful consequences when caught by their girlfriends and if not the girlfriends then an overprotective twin brother.

"Maybe we should make plans after school when Rei, Akane and Ryouga can join us." Ranma said. He was already aware that Rei was the only one of the senshi who didn't go to the same school. She went to the high school that was connected to the middle school she had gone to when she was younger, While the others all took the entrance exam to get into Juuban High so they could be together. After it was decided that they would make plans after school they decided to talk about Ranma and Midori's relationship.

"So Midori, how long have you known Ranma?" Minako asked. She had been disappointed when she heard Ranma was taken, but after getting to know the two better she saw they were very much in love.

"I met him when I was a baby, he's a little older then me and his family came to the ceremony that was held too celebrate our birth as the first Princesses of Jupiter. It was at that ceremony that our parents decided if one of us fell in love with Ranma and if he felt the same then we would be married, basically an informal arranged marriage and it depended on our feelings. We grew up playing with Ranma and Ranko and when I got older I started to have feelings for him, Ranma confessed to me that he felt the same way for me the day I told him I loved him when we were fifteen. After that the announcement was made that we were engaged and that Ranma was no longer on the market, from what I remember all the girls who wanted him were disappointed at that, but could not go agents a royal decree, especially since it was by BOTH Pluto and Jupiter royalty."

After school; Juuban High

Ranma was just leaving the boys locker room, having gym as his last class of the day. He was walking towards Midori and his sister, who were waiting at the gate when he was stopped by a girl in the class above him. She had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me." the girl said, she had her friend next to her who was brunette with brown eyes. "I know you are new here, so I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Sarah Grant and this is Laura Kent. We are from America, but both our parents moved here due to their jobs. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink sometime." she said with a huge smile.

"I'm sorry, Grant-san. I'm already with someone." he said, then left the two girls standing there frozen in shock. Sarah was shocked a boy had turned her down, and Laura knew she was going to stop at NOTHING to get that boy on a date with her, she also knew Sarah would let her have the boy as well, as she was her best friend and they shared all their boyfriends. They saw the girl he walked up to and narrowed their eyes, "Oh I am going to get him to like me more then that slut." Sarah said, then walked away from the school to her house, Laura followed.

From were Ranma and Midori stood, watching the girls walk away, Ranma had a feeling that Nabiki would take advantage of those girls, even if they told everyone else to stay away from her.

"What was that all about?" Midori asked.

"That girl wanted to date me, but I told her I was with you. They are from America and I have a feeling that even if she can't get to everyone else at this school, Nabiki will get to those two."

"Well, we should be prepared then, shall we?" Midori said.

"Yes, we will. Now don't we have a meeting to get to?"

"Oh, yeah! Mako-chan is waiting to show us the way. Michiru left directions for Akane and Ryouga at the house."

Hino Shrine; After school

Ryouga and Akane arrived before the others and Rei took the time to introduce Ryouga to their grandfather and tell him who he was, Grandpa Hino was Happy to find his grandson was alive and offered to let him live with them. Hearing Ryouga was going to Juuban High he decided Rei needed to be with her brother and he called her school to make the transfer.

Once everyone but Setsuna, Mamoru and the cats had arrived at the meeting Ranma motioned for Usagi to start. "Wait, what about Mamoru, Luna and Artemis?" she asked.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Ranko said, "We need Yin and Yang as well."

"Who?" Minako asked.

"Our Cat advisors, like Luna and Artemis, but instead of crescent moons they have the sign of pluto on their heads to show they belong to the line of Plutonian royal cats, their mother is our mothers advisor." she said.

"Ah, well mother isn't here yet, I'll ask her to pick them up." Ranma said and sent a telepathic message to his mother.

"What about Mamoru and the Lunarian cats?" Ranko asked, "Mamoru is Edymeun is he not?" she asked Usagi, who nodded.

"Will you tell him about the meeting Princess?" Ranma asked. Usagi nodded, and blushed at being called princess by someone new, who she barley remembered from the past. She went to call Mamoru, "Oh, what do I tell him?" she asked.

"Tell him there is a senshi meeting and there are people he needs to meet. And if you can get a hold of them we will need the Lunar cats as well."

"all right," she said and went to make the call. She then called Luna and Artemis on her communicator and told them they needed to come as well. When Mamoru arrived he had Luna and Artemis with him, they had meet on the way over and he gave them a ride.

"So what was it you wanted me to see?" Mamoru asked Usagi when he got there, Usagi gave him a kiss and then led him to the room they met in.

"Mamo-chan, I want you to meet some people from the silver millennium, we only found out about them yesterday and by then it was too late to call you."

"Dose this have anything to do with the attack last night? I would have come but couldn't get away from work."

"I know Mamo-chan, don't worry we had help." Once Mamoru got inside the room he saw the four new faces.

"Mamoru, this is Ranma and Ranko Meiou, Setsuna's twin son and daughter from the silver millennium, they never died. And the girl who looks like Ami-chan is Akane-chan, Ami-chan's missing twin sister. Next to Akane-chan is Ryouga-kun, Rei-chan's lost twin brother. Akane-chan and Ryouga-kun are engaged. You met Midori-chan haven't you? Mako-chans lost twin sister? She has been here for a few days."

"We meet the day she got here." he said, a bit dazed with all the new information. The cats on the other hand were happy as there memories of Akane, Ryouga, Ranma and Ranko had been awoken. They also noticed that when Setsuna arrived a few minutes ago she had two new cats with her, at a second look they recognized the cats as Yin and Yang, the Plutonian cats that advised the Royal Pluto twins.

Now that Setsuna had arrived the meeting got underway, the new arrivals told the senshi a bit more about the Tendo's and what they had to watch out for. Ranma mentioned they may even try to set up a wedding for him and Nabiki, now that the 'engagement' had been switched to the middle Tendo daughter. Then Akane apologized as she remembered Soun had told her to come home RIGHT AWAY, after she had done her 'shopping' as Nodoka would be coming over.

"But were would they have the wedding?" Michiru asked.

"At your house actually." Ranma said, "I think it would be a good idea if you three went home now. You can contact us if they are planning anything. Oh and take this." He said and took something out of his subspace pocket. "This if placed inside a house will neutralize any unauthorized devices. I have it set to allow for your tv/computer/internet and all other devices that were in your house when we first got there, after I examined them of course. If Nabiki placed any bugs in the house they will not work after you enter it with this. It's set to turn on once it is inside, and just incase she finds it it will not turn off without my telling it to and it won't leave the house it was programed for unless Ranko or I reprogram it to another house.  
"If you think they will try to use OUR house to force Ranma to marry that girl, then we better get going." Haruka said getting up, with Hotaru and Michiru following her. She took the device Ranma handed her.

"Thank you for the warnings about Nabiki and this thing, what is it called anyway?"

"Just call it an anti-bug device for now." Ranma said. Haruka nodded and the three outers left the shrine. Akane left with the three outers, but she teleported in order to get there before the three outers. She had enough time to get the things that she had said she was going to get.

Outers house; After the senshi meeting

Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru arrived at their house and entered quietly. Haruka put the anti-bug device in a safe place, then went to see if any of the Tendo's were still there.

"Who is that?" they heard a strange woman they didn't know ask from the kitchen.

"I'll go see, it may be Ranma." they heard Akane say. They knew she could teleport, but it still shocked them a little to hear her after just leaving her at the shrine.

"Ranma, Oh my son!"

"Just wait here 'auntie'" Akane said and came out of the kitchen. "Oh hi guys." she said when she saw the outers, she put her finger to her lip, then handed them a note.

The note said 'The_ Saotome mother is here, she was told by Tendo-san that Ranma changed the engagement to Nabiki of his own free will. They are planing the wedding for tonight, so tell Ranma to come with everyone. He can't stay away for too long or she will send someone to look for him.' Tendo-san said he 'forgot' to tell Ranma to come home right after school._'

Haruka let Michiru and Hotaru see the note, then the three outers nodded at Akane and left to tell Ranma.

"Who was that Akane, Dear?"

"Oh it was one of the owners of the house, they needed to get something." she said, Soun had told Nodoka they were using the house for the wedding and that the owners had gone away for the week.

"Oh, well then. Would you go help Kasumi with Nabiki's dress?" Nodoka asked. Akane had insisted she help with the food, but she had purposely done a bad job of it, but the food didn't look bad at all. It would just taste bad. Nodoka had seen her put sugar in were salt was needed and the other way around, so she wanted to get Akane out of the Kitchen, but didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Didn't you say I could help with the dinner?" Akane asked, hoping it would catch the woman off guard.

"Well we only have a few more things to make, you go ahead and help your sister get ready for her wedding, I'll finish up here."

"Oh, all right." Akane said and went to the gust room where Kasumi was waiting, she needed some help getting Nabiki ready.

"There you are Akane. Help me get her dressed." Akane thought of a way to delay them as she 'helped.'

Hino shrine; same time

Ranma watched the three outers leave the shrine, he then turned to the other senshi. "While they check the house we should make planes incase they did plan a wedding. Any idea what we should do?"

"Oh I know." Ranko said. "First I'm sure they called Saotome Nodoka, Saotome Genma's wife and mother of the real Saotome Ranma. I've looked in on her and she is a very traditional woman, if Genma says you are their son she won't question him, she will most likely believe you dyed your hair, will probably scold you for that too. Also if Genma and Soun say you are engaged to Nabiki on the two family's honor's then she will demand you do as your told. If we can delay the wedding long enough for Ranma to marry Mido-chan on earth as well as the planet you decided to get married on it will be legal by both silver millennium law and earth law. By Selena's will no one will be able to brake your wedding vows."

"Oh that's right." Ryouga said, remembering the oath taken in the wedding ceremonies of the silver millennium. If it was Selena's will that a pair be married then they would be forever bonded as soul mates."

"What planet where you going to get married on anyway?" Minako asked, "And how will you get married on another planet if the other planets are all uninhabitable?" for a few seconds the scouts and Mamoru stared at Minako. "What? what did I say?"

"That is a good question." Ami finally got out. "How do you plane on having a wedding on a planet that can't support life?"

"To tell you the truth, I plane to revive the planets." Ranma said, composedly.

"WHAT?" the others minus Ranko, Midori and Ryouga asked.

"Well I'm not going to do it ALONE! I'll have Akane, Mido-chan, and Ryouga to help me. It takes four or more planetary mages to revive a planet. So we just need to deiced what planet to do first. We should do the one we are going to have the wedding on first or second, Pluto first if we decide on another planet for the wedding since we still live there."

"How do you live on a planet that can't support life?"  
Ami asked.

"A small portion of the castle and the gates of time have life support that works. All other areas were put into emergency mode, the people are not dead, just asleep if you will. When we revive the planets all the people thought to have died will be revived as well. We need to do Pluto first since we live there and we only need to power the life support and wake the people and rebuild their homes and other buildings. The other planets are bigger and will need to have all the buildings rebuilt as well, including the castles which takes more time and energy. We will need to gather energy for that, but after we restore the planets ability to support life the rest should be easy." Just then the door to the meeting room opened and Haruka poked her head in.

"Ranma, Akane gave me this note to give to you." she said. "We had to leave the house before that woman saw us, but I did put that anti-bug device in a safe place before we left."

"Good, good." Ranma said, then took the note and read it. "Well this is NOT good." he said, "Tendo Soun told Saotome Nodoka that I switched to Tendo Nabiki of my own free will. They are as we speak preparing the wedding at the outers house."

"Well that girl can't have you!" Midori said, clinging to Ranma's arm.

"Well she won't get me, if I have anything to say about it." Ranma said petting Midori's arm. "We will just do what Akane suggested and go to the house as a large group. We will go in together, just like this." here he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. She blushed at the closeness at first, but then she leaned in more so she could smell his shampoo.

"all right, lets go." Ranma said. The senshi got up and left the room, Rei was the last one out, only staying long enough to tell her grandpa she was going to a friends house with Ryouga and the others.

Outers house

Ranma and Midori were the first to enter the outers house, with Setsuna and Ranko right behind them. The other girls, and Mamoru came in after, in a large group.

"Who is that?" Nodoka called from the kitchen.

"Who's in there?" Setsuna called, they planed on acting as if they didn't know about the wedding. They were just going to have a nice dinner with friends and then watch a movie or play some games. Nodoka heard the question and went to see who it was. She saw a rather large group of young girls, with only four young men (she saw Haruka as a boy) and one older woman.

"Who are you and what are you doing here, this is a privet party." Nodoka said, Soun told her that the guests would not arrive until just before the wedding and they had a list just incase of wedding crashers.

"Privet Party? This is our house!" Setsuna said, stepping in-front of her children and future daughter-in-law. She scowled at the woman who believed Ranma was her child and would force him into a loveless marriage with a heartless mercenary who would use him to get money. It was true that the house was in all three of the older outers names and that Hotaru was registered as living there as well.

"This can't be your house, Tendo-san said the owners went away and are letting us use the house for my sons wedding to his daughter. Why we are in Juuban I can't be sure, but Tendo-san said their house was to damaged from fights to hold the wedding." She walked over to the group. "Who are you?"

"I told you, this is my house. I lives here with those three." she pointed at Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. "I'm currently in the middle of moving out so I can live with my son and daughter." Here she pointed at Ranko and Ranma. Nodoka looked at the two child, when she saw Ranma she froze.

"Ranma?" she asked, he looked at her in confusion.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, as they were pretending they didn't know the Tendo's.

"Ranma, my son. Why did this woman call you her son?"

"What are you talking about? My mother is right there." he pointed at Setsuna. "You can't be my mother any ways, You have red hair and I have Green hair."

"Why are you doing this Ranma? and why dye your hair Green?"

The three from Pluto got angry at this, it was their NATURAL hair color.

"It's NOT dyed!" The three said as one. The senshi and Mamoru wanted to back away from the three angry Plutonian Royals, but that was not possible at the moment.

'note to self.' they all thought 'never make those three made, they are SCARY!'

"And my father's hair was blue." Ranma added, after calming down "Like Ami-chan's and Akane-chan's, since there father was my my fathers brother."

"Akane? I thought you were going to marry her Ranma? But Soun said you decided to switch to Nabiki. all right enough of this nonsense, go get ready for the wedding, NOW!"

"What wedding?" Ranma asked, turning to Midori he said. "We were planing to have our wedding somewhere nice weren't we?"

"Yeah, when we have our wedding I wanted it to be big, no offense to your house Michiru-san, but it's no place for a wedding."

"None taken Midori-san, I wouldn't want to get married in my own house." Michiru said with a smirk, she glanced at Haruka as she said this.

"What are you talking about Ranma? I was told you wanted to marry Nabiki?"

"I said no such thing!"

"I'm pretty sure Ranma-chan never agreed to marry a girl named Tendo Nabiki." Ranko said from her position next to her mother.

"Ranko-chan?" This caught Ranko off guard as well, she didn't think this woman would know here name.

"How do you know my name?" she demeaned. She hadn't lived on earth since they went back to pluto to search the time gates for Ranma. There was no way this woman could know her.

"Ranko-chan, you get over here right now young lady! I'm sure your uncle will be very upset that you are hanging around with these people, who want to stop your cousin from getting married."

"We don't want to stop Akane from marring Ryouga, why would you think that?" Minako said, as she listened the woman claim they didn't want Ranko's cousin to get married, Akane at the moment was the only cousin engaged. While Usagi had yet to set a date with Mamoru and Ami-chan had yet to meet 'Mr. Right'

"Minako's right, what are you talking about? and my uncle is not here so how would you know he wouldn't want me to be with my friends? I'm so sure he would approve seeing one of them is his DAUGHTER!"

"Tendo Ranko, you watch your mouth young lady!"

"I am NOT a TENDO! And you have NO right to call me 'young lady!' You are NOT my mother and you claim my BROTHER is your son! You are trying to force him to marry a girl he clearly doesn't want to marry and take him away from the love of his life!" Ranko was VERY made now. Nodoka didn't like being talked to like that and raised her hand as if to slap Ranko, but Ranko saw it coming and so did Ranma.

*SLAP* It was not Ranko who was slapped by Nodoka, but Nodoka who was slapped by Ranma.

"You were about to slap my sister, when all she did was tell the truth!"

"Son, how could you!" She said holding her cheek, all the noise caught Soun's attention and he came in just in time to see Ranma slap Nodoka.

"Ranma? How dare you strike your mother!" Soun said with Panda Genma right behind him, unable to say anything so Nodoka wouldn't find out about the curse. She thought Genma was out looking for Ranma.

"That woman is NOT my Mother!" Ranma said, glaring at Soun and Genma. "My mother is right here." he pointed once again at his mother.

"I think it is time you leave!" Nodoka said to the group, "All but Ranma and Ranko, Ranko go get dressed for the wedding, you can help. Ranma, you go get dressed as well."

"We are not leaving just because you tell us to! We live here!" Haruka said.

"Young man, you and your friends are not welcome here, now leave before I call the police!"

"Too late, I already called them!" Michiru said, just hanging up the phone. "I told them that some people came into our house uninvited and are now trying to hold a wedding here, and that they are also trying to force us to leave our own house."

"You are lying to the police! They WILL find out it's a lie and arrest your for trespassing on a privet party!"

"We will SEE who the police believe, but we happen to have proof that this is our house, I also have proof that Ranma and Ranko are my children." Setsuna said.

It was not long until their was a knock at the door. Hotaru was the closest to the door, so she looked through the side window to see who it was, then opened it once she saw it was the police.

"Good evening officers," she said. "Please come in."

"Good evening, I'm officer Kyu and this is my partner officer Hachi. We got a call from this house saying some people came in uninvited and won't leave." The female officer said, once she and her partner were inside. The female officer had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes while her male partner was slightly taller, had black hair and blue eyes.

"That was me officer, these people are calming to live here when my husbands friend rented the place for my sons wedding to his daughter. That woman with the green hair claims my son is her son and my husbands fiends niece is her daughter. They will not leave so my son can marry his fiancee."

"Officer, that woman is lying." Michiru said, coming up to them with a folder full of papers. "I am the one who called. I have documented proof that this house is ours. Also you will find that our things are in the house all over, the doors were locked all day so we couldn't have placed them their today." It was true that Michiru's Violin, Setsuna's designs, Haruka's racing trophies and Hotru's Lamp collection remained in rooms behind locked doors along with lots of pictures of the four.

"And I have proof that Ranma and Ranko are my children by birth." Setsuna said, holding the folder with the earth birth information. She had 'given birth' when they wanted to live through childhood again, they felt it may be a good idea to have legal birth certificates just in case something like this happened. They were even 'born' on the same day as their real birthday. On earth they were Seventeen, but they were far older then that in reality.

"Could I see these documents please?" Officer Hachi asked. Setsuna and Michiru handed over the documents. Hachi and Kyu looked over them and finally came to a conclusion, but they needed to ask the other woman first.

"Do you have ANY evidence to YOUR claim?" Kyu asked, when the Saotome woman paled, it was evident that she didn't have any evidence to what she was saying.

"Wait, I already transferred my daughters to the local high school!" Soun said.

"Well, your just going to have to find another place to live for now then. You are trespassing and these people don't want you to have your wedding here. It has also come to our attention that this wedding is being planed against the 'grooms' wishes. We found a document without the birth certificate of Meiou Ranma that stats that if he so wishes he will be engaged to a Kino Midori, who might that be." officer Hachi asked, looking at Ranma and the way he held onto the tall brown haired girl with the yellow flower earrings.

"That would be me," said girl said, blushing. "And we ARE engaged." she said, clinging to Ranma's arm.

"Well that clears that up," turning back to the Tendo father and Saotomes. "You are to leave them alone, no marriage will be taking place between this young man and any of Tendo-san's daughters." with this said the officers saw no reason for them to be their any longer. "Now if you would leave the premisses so the these people can have their house back, we won't need to call for reinforcements." Nodoka was furious, but did as she was told, so as not to make a scene (or more of a scene then she had already made).

"Soun, get the girls and take them to my house, I live in this district so they will still be-able to go to the new school." Nodoka said.

"Oh thank you Nodoka." Soun said, he was upset that the wedding was called off by the police, but in his mind they were wrong about the wedding never happening, they just couldn't do it here. They would have to get Ranma to Nodoka's house so they could force him into the wedding. He would thank them for it later.

He went to the room that Nabiki and Kasumi waited in. Knocking at the door Kasumi answered.

"Oh, father what is taking so long?" she asked.

"I am afraid that once again the wedding must be postponed. The people who own this house didn't want us to use it for the wedding and called the police."

'Oh dear, I KNEW we should have ASKED them if we could use their house!' was what Kasumi thought, but all she said was "Oh my!" she went back in to tell Nabiki and Akane.

A few minutes later Nabiki came out wearing her normal day clothes, Kasumi and Akane right behind her. They left the house, none of them noticing Akane only followed until the front door, then she closed it behind them and turned to look at her friends, a big smile on her face at once again stopping the Tendo's from forcing Ranma to marry one of them.

"Well now that that's taken care of, why not have that dinner we said we would be having?" Setsuna asked, the others glanced at each other, then nodded in agreement. That sounded like a good idea.

"I'll cook!" Ranko, Michiru, Makoto and Midori said at the same time.

"All of you can help, this is going to be a large dinner." Setsuna said. Ranko went to get something from pluto before they started cooking. When she came back she had a small salt shaker that had a unknown spice in it.

"What is that?" Ami asked.

"Oh I forgot the name of it, but it was used all the time in the past, when ever we ate earth food, or cooked with earth ingredients, we would put some of this on it and we could eat it without problems." Ranma said as Ranko went into the kitchen with the mysteries stuff.

"Without problems?" Minako asked.

"It has to do with being form another planet and eating food grown in different environments then earth has." Ranma said, "This seasoning makes it edible for us, otherwise we may become sick. In fact I had some on me the whole time Genma had me, even believing I was his son I would still put some on my food and he never found the shaker. The few times I didn't put it on I got really sick, but Genma just beat me if I complained about it, said it wasn't manly!" he made a face after he said 'manly.'

Soon the food was ready and they gathered around the outers large dinning table. When everyone who had never tried the seasoning since the end of the silver millennium took their first bite, they didn't notice anything different about the taste. Seeing the look on their faces Ranko smiled and decided to explain it to them.

"I see you didn't notice anything. Well the this seasoning doesn't add flavor, it just 'coats' it with a herb that has been know to grow on all the planets except Earth. This herb is used in all cooking and our bodies grew accustomed to it, we later found it had healing properties when used to cook food not from our home planets. It keeps us from becoming sick from any contaminates that may or may not effect the humans."

"Ranma said he couldn't remember the name." Ami said, "But I was wondering if you did."

"Oh, it was called remeherb, short for Remedy Herb, by most of the planets. Of course the earthlings seem to think it's some sort of drug, but we know that is not true as we can eat food of our own home planet without it and show no ill affects. In fact studies showed that the only planets that it was necessary to use it on was Earth, so it was mandatory whenever someone not born and raised on earth ate or cooked earth grown food they were to use this on it.

* * *

I used a another format to save the document and it seems to have worked better then what I was using.

* * *


	7. A Date and Ukyou's new life

Sailor Jupiter's Sister

By: Sailor Greeny

Last Modified: 9/25/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Sailor Moon or Ranma. Midori is a character I made up. I am a big fan of Sailor Jupiter, as you can see.

Sailor Greeny: be nice, this is my first fic. Just so you know, I haven't seen vary much Ranma, only read some of the Ranma Manga and the only Sailor Moon I saw was the dubbed version on Cartoon Network.

Also, this is the rewrite after my computers death. I lost ALL my files so this may not be as good as the one I had written but never got around to posting.

On a side-note I named the restaurant after a purse I had when I first started writing this that said 'Le Chat' or something like that and had cats on it, I don't understand french and I needed a name.

Time line: this will be an Alternate universe, In sailor moon they fight all the bad guys up to the dead moon circus. For Ranma, Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi have already arrived, Nodoka thinks Ranma is Akane's cousin Ranko and Genma her pet panda, every thing else happens the way I want it. If you don't like how I made things then DON'T tell me how things should be, It's MY story and It's what fan fiction is about!

Ages:

Ranma, Ranko: look 16, older then they look.

Kuno Kodachi, Ryouga, Akane and Kuonji Ukyou: 16

Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto and Kino Midori: 16 years

Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru: 17 years

Tendo Nabiki, Kuno Tatewaki: 17

Tomoe Hotaru: 10 years

Meiou Setsuna: very old, looks late 20s to early 30s.

Chiba Mamoru: 20 years

Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi: 7

Conan/Shinichi, Ai/Shiho: 7,8/ 17,18

Ran, Sonoko, Heiji, Kazuha: 17

Professor Agasa:??50??

_**SOUND**_

"Japanese"

"**English**"

'thoughts'

"_Chinese_"

_'Panda sign'_

"_**Telepathic connection between Ranma, Ranko and Setsuna**_"

-Phone /communicator-

Loction; time

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Date and Ukyou's new life

Juuban High School; Thursday morning

Ranma, Ranko, Akane and Ryouga met the rest of the scouts at the front of the school early that morning, so they could hand out the information about Nabiki to all the 'early birds' as well as the students who came in at the normal time.

The students saw the large group and started to gather around them. Ranma seeing he had their attention decided now was the time to tell them, he would tell them to tell anyone not there yet when they see them.

"I've asked you to listen to me for one reason. We have a new student coming, she's going to be a junior. Her name is Tendo Nabiki." here he heard the students gasp, it seemed Nabiki had a reputation that wasn't good. It was good for them however. "I'm telling you this because this girl is dangerous to the privacy of all of us. I must warn you to NEVER listen to her, don't let her get to you, if she has some 'dirt' on you don't fold to the pressure and act like it isn't there. Also you must NEVER buy anything from her, especially when it concerns a service from someone. For example she believes that I belong to her, so she may try to 'sell' me out for dates. If you 'buy' me from her you just waste your money, so don't try it. If you need to know what she looks like I have plenty of pictures here, they also have on the back of them what you may need to watch out for when she is around. Give them to your friends who aren't here. I want everyone in this school to be safe from her greed." When the students heard that he wanted to protect them from Tendo Nabiki's greed they all decided they liked him a lot more then they did before, especially those who already thought good things of him. Of course they knew this did not change the fact that he was taken off the market by Kino Midori, but after seeing how happy they were they decided it was none of their business.

Now that the student's had been warned Ranma let them go to class, and went to class himself so he wouldn't be late. Akane and Ryouga, along with Rei who talked her grandfather into transferring her the day before after mentioning her brother was alive, went to find out what class they would be in, it turned out Akane was with Ami, and Rei and Ryouga would be with Usagi.

Yesterday when Rei went home Ryouga went too to prove to his grandfather he was who he said he was. Grandpa Hino saw it as soon as he saw the boy, he had his fathers eyes and mothers hair, just like Rei. It was no trouble to get Rei transferred to the same school as her 'thought-to-be-dead' twin brother.

Juuban High School; Nabiki's new class

After Nabiki was introduced, class went as normal. The rest of the students already knew who she was, all but two girls. They were Sarah Grant and Laura Kent, two students who came over from America to live when their parents moved due to their jobs. The reason they didn't know was because they both came in late and none of the other students had a chance to tell them or give them the picture of Nabiki with the information on it without Nabiki seeing.

During the brake Nabiki overheard Sarah talking to Laura about how cute Ranma was and how she would have him as her boyfriend.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhear what you said, are you talking about Saotome Ranma? He goes by the name Meiou?"

"Yes, what's it to you?" Sarah demanded, she didn't know if she wanted to talk about it with this girl.

"I happen to be engaged to him, BUT!" she said ignoring the glare she go from Sarah and Laura, "I am willing to sell him to you for one day, he will have to take you were YOU want to go and pay for what YOU want him to buy you."

"How much?" they both asked. Nabiki smiled and told them the price, they went for their wallets and handed her the money she asked for.

"Good for you," she said, counting the money, then getting a small slip of paper and writing on it. "You will need this to claim him. You Sarah get him tomorrow, after school. Laura you are lucky, you get him all saturday." The girls took the 'claim ticket,' one said "Friday; paying for everything; after school' the other said 'saturday; ALL DAY' The students around them that heard all frowned, Laura and Sarah just wasted their money, there was no WAY Ranma would listen to them!

Juuban High School; Lunchtime

Ami, Akane, Rei, Ryouga and Usagi went to sit with Minako, Midori and Makoto. Ranma and Ranko were a little late due to a meeting they had planed with their mother, they had actually planed to eat with her and the others forgot that it was planed for today. Midori was getting a bit worried, but she noticed Nabiki snooping around, most likely looking for Ranma. Then she saw a bit of green hair in a window and saw Setsuna and Ranma looking out from the councilors office window, Ranma waved and pointed at his mother, mimed 'talking' and 'eating' and she remember that Ranma told her he was eating with his mother and sister that day.

"Ranma and Ranko are with Setsuna," she said in a low voice, so as not to be heard by other students, not good to call a member of the staff by first name, even if they are the mother of your fiancé and will one day be your mother-in-law. By now lunch was almost over and Nabiki went back to her class, upset at not finding Ranma.

Juuban High; After school

Ranma was leaving with Midori when Sarah Grant ran up to them. He looked at her with confusion.

"Hey sweetie, I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow, I'll meet you here after class. I want to go to a nice restaurant I know of, so make sure to bring some nice clothes with you. Or we COULD stop at your house so you can change, but I'm going to bring my cloths with me and change after my last class. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow, looking forward to it!" here she winked and threw him a kiss, then left.

He side stepped the 'thrown' kiss, looked at Midori and shrugged. He had no idea what that was about. She was looking at Sarah, made that the girl would act as if Ranma was her boyfriend and they had planed a date. She knew Ranma was enable to cheat, it was a part of who he was as the Prince of Pluto. It was a little known fact that Plutonians were very faithful people and not one of them throughout the history of the silver millennium was reported to have ever cheated on anything, not even a school test. Ranma said it was due to the nature of their planet. It was a cold world, but by being truthful (if mysterious at times) they were able to survive the harsher environment. They also saw no reason to cheat on anything. Love especially was a serious matter to them, so it was never taken lightly.

Friday Morning; Juuban high school

As Sarah Grant entered the school yard she was on the reserving end of many stares. The main reason was she was violating one of the school rules that she thought was stupid. She had decided today that in order to impress Ranma she needed to look her best, so even thought she HAD to wear the hideous school uniform she decided to make a few modifications to it. She made the skirt a bit shorter and the top more tight. She also put on a bit(see LOADS) of make-up. She had on red lipstick, blush and eyeliner. She knew it was violating the rules to ware any makeup at school, yet she wished to make Ranma want her as his date. Of course we all know Ranma would be more like 'What IS that thing?' when he saw her face, as it was so covered in make-up the students barley recognized her, thus the reason for the stares. She didn't see Ranma on her way to class, which was disappointing because she knew she would be told to wash off the make-up and fix her uniform once she got to class.

"Grant-san!" her sensei Yamaguchi Miaka sputtered when she saw the blond American enter the classroom. She soon composed herself, and pointed to the girls bathroom that was on the floor they were on. "Go wash off that stuff this instant, and fix your uniform! The skirt is MUCH to short and the shirt much to tight. And hurry, or you will have to stand in the hall for being late!" Laura spotted her on the way to the bathroom and told her she looked fantastic, she also gave Sarah a piece of paper to give Ranma with the directions for where to meet Laura the next day for HER date. The girls planed to meet each other sunday at the mall to talk about their dates.

Juuban; After school

Sarah had to redo her make-up and used the girls locker room to change into the dress she had planed to wear for her date. She then went to wait for Ranma at the gate to the school. She didn't see him for several minutes, but she did see his sister walking with her friends and Midori's sister.

"Ranko-san," she called, ignoring the fact that she had used the girls first name without her permission, "Have you seen your brother? I have a date with him tonight."

"No, GRANT-san." Ranko put emphasis on the other girls last name to show the girl she didn't have the right to use her first name. "My brother is on a DATE with his iinazuke!" Ranko said, she knew that Nabiki had gotten to the girl first. She and her friend no doubt had gotten to class late.

"He dose not! I have a date with him, it says so right here! Where is he? I wanted to go to _Le Chet_ and was hoping to get their before it was too busy, as I was unable to get the reservations." she demanded showing them the 'claim stub', just as Ranma and Midori came up behind her.

"Mako-chan, lets go. I want to get ready for my date." Midori said to her sister.

"I'll pick you up after I get ready, Don't worry I'll wait until your ready before I come." Ranma said, kissed Midori and left with Ranko before Sarah could protest.

"Where are you going?" Makoto asked Ranma.

"I think I want to take Mido-chan to see an old friend who makes very good okonomiyaki." Ranma said, he knew Sarah had every intent to fallow them. He didn't have to tell Makoto this, as she already knew. That was what he planed for the next day for lunch, but he said that in hops that Sarah would go on a wild goose chase. Tonight they were going to a french restaurant, '_La Chet', _it was new and Ranma wanted to take Midori there as it was a very nice place and he had already made the reservations. They didn't think Sarah would think to go there during her search.

_Le Chet_; Dinner time

Ranma led Midori though the doors, opened by the man at the door. They walked up to the man at the pedestal, who had the reservation book in-front of him.

"Reservations?" he asked them, he noticed they were very young, but dressed rather nicely for high school students, he shrugged thinking they just came from well off families.

"Yes, I have a reservation for two under Meiou Ranma." Ranma said, holding Midori's arm.

"Ah yes, Meiou-san, right this way please." he said and led them to their table. Knowing that he knew who it was he was happy he didn't say anything, this young man was from a very well off family and his iinazuke, although an orphan, had plenty of money waiting for her and her sister when they came of age. It was the main reason Kino Makoto had lived in such a nice apartment.

"Here we are, Sir; Ma'am." he said as they came to the table reserved for them. Handing them the menus after helping Midori into her seat, "Your waiter will be with you in a moment, please enjoy your meal." he said then went back to the front to wait for more costumers.

Once their food arrived Ranma and Midori sprinkled their food with the Remeherb without anyone seeing, it made the food taste just as it would have if it was cooked on their own planets. They where halfway through their dinner when they heard a commotion at the front of the restaurant.

"I'm telling you, I have a date with him and I was told he was seen with another girl coming into here not that long ago! Now were is Ranma?"

"Ma'am, please calm down. The only one by that name is a young man who is here with his iinazuke." the proprietor of the restaurant said, he happened to be a friend of Ranma's mother, which is why they had been given such good service when they were just High School Students.

"There he is, that cheating jerk!" she said when she spotted Ranma at his table, she walked past the man who tried to stop her and walked right up to Ranma and Midori's table.

*SMACK* Midori held her face where the other girl had slapped her, Ranma was shocked that Sarah had done such a thing. Sarah then looked at the food on the table.

"That is MY dinner you are eating you little b***h!" she said then grabbed Midori's plate and dumped it on her head.

Ranma stood up at this, having gotten over his shock. "Just who do you think you are coming in here like you OWN me?" he demanded, by now the whole place had their eyes on them.

"Midori-chan, lets get you cleaned up." he said and helped Midori up, one of the waitress saw this as their cue and helped him take her to the bathroom. The waitress went with the younger girl and helped her clean her nice green dress. They managed to save it and when she rejoined Ranma he was talking to the proprietor who was apologizing for what happened to Midori.

"I don't normally let things like this happen," he said, he was going to let them have the meal for free, but Ranma said it wasn't his fault and that the girl was under the impression that she had purchased him from another girl who didn't actually have the right to sell him. He paid for the meal under the protest of the proprietor, but upon telling the man that he would be back the man stopped protesting and smiled in thanks, he didn't want to loose Setsuna's son as a costumer. Before Ranma left one of the waiters handed him a piece of paper that had his name on it and told him the angry American girl dropped it. Ranma looked at it then told the waiter thank you. It was a good thing he had it, he could avoid that girl Laura by not going to the places she had on the paper.

Meanwhile Sarah had been thrown out by one of the bouncers and she was told that if she ever did that again the police would be called. She went home furious with Ranma and planing on telling Nabiki that her date had been crashed by Midori. She did notice later that she dropped the paper that had Laura's directions for Ranma at the restaurant. She hoped he had seen it, or one of the waiters saw it and gave it to him as it had his name on it.

Sarah spent most of the night looking for Ranma again and by the time she got home it was well past her curfew and her mother and father where waiting for her, demanding an explanation as to why she was dressed the way she was AND why they got a call from _Le Chet _telling them she had ruined a paying costumers dinner.

Beika; Saturday midmorning

Ran ran to the park, looking for Conan who was playing with his little friends from school. She found him talking to Ai while the other children played some kind of detective game.

"What are you up to?" she asked them, noticing Conan was on the ground and Ai was siting next to him.

"Conan and I are playing the victims and the others are solving the mystery," Ai said.

"Well I'm sorry to say you have to say good-bye to your friends. Dad got a call and we have to go to Nerima."

"What?" the others had heard and this made Ran sweat drop, she knew they would want to come. "Sorry, you guys can't come, this is part of my dad's job. A woman called and asked if dad could find her son and the daughter of her friend, his other daughter is engaged to the son and her sister went missing the same time as the son. She said she saw them but they didn't hear her calling and she wanted dad to investigate to see if maybe her son is being used or something." 'That was really lame' Shinichi thought, he could tell already that the woman was lying. The story was too confusing.

"all right Ran-Neechan, sorry guys I got to go," he said turning to the others. They understood that it was Ran-neechan's Otousan's job so they couldn't go, Conan-kun only went because he was living with them.

"Ok, see you later Conan-kun." Ayumi said waving as he left with Ran-neechan. As soon as they were out of sight the children minus Ai got together and started planing a way to get to Nerima.

"We could ask the professor. We would have to get our parents permission to go, but if we had it he could take us." Mitsuhiko said.

"What do you think Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked.

"If you want to go so badly just ask and see what happens." Ai said, at this point she didn't know what would happen. The three true children went home to ask if they could go, as Ai went to ask if the professor could take them. After the parents all said they could if the professor was taking them they met Ai at the house.

"Agasa said it was all right as long as you got your parents permission first." Ai said as she blocked the way into the house, they all nodded that they had it and Ai let them into the house. Agasa made a few quick calls to confirm with the parents where they would be and a number to call, then they walked to the train station on their way to Nerima.

Nerima; Ucchan's Lunch time

Ukyou looked up when she saw she had costumers, she smiled as she recognized Ranma.

"Hi Ran-chan, is this her?" she asked referring to something he had told her the last time he saw her. At his node Ukyou bowed to Midori. "Ran-chan told me he had someone special waiting for him. I'm very glade to meet you."

"You must be Ukyou, he told me about you as well. I heard you make a good okonomiyaki." she said and Ukyou blushed.

"Oh that reminds me, Ucchan, I found your mother." Ukyou stiffened at hearing this. She hadn't seen her mother in years, her last memory of her mother was a woman yelling at her father to bring her baby girl back, this was after Ranma and Genma left and her father told her she had to be a boy. Her father had made the decision for her to live as a boy without her mothers permission and she never saw her mother again after that. She wondered what happened to her.

"How is she?" she asked, she wondered if her mother remembered her.

"She's a teacher at my new school, a friend of my mother who also works there. When I mentioned Genma's name she recognized it and said she knew her ex-husband never should have engaged her daughter to his son. She divorced her husband after he made you live like a boy and has been looking for you since to gain custody. Also if she is to gain custody you can live like a girl and shouldn't worry about finding someone to marry."

"Do you have a way for me to contact her?"

"Oh, yes. Mother told me during lunch to give you this when I saw you next." He gave her a folder, which he took out of midair and handed it to her. She looked through it, smiled and put it away, then she turned to Ranma and Midori.

"So, you here for a reason, yes?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes, Mido-chan, order anything you want, I'll have the usual." he said. After Midori told Ukyou what she wanted the chef began cooking them. After she had served them they continued to talk as the couple ate, halfway through their food the door opened and some people came in. A young girl, an older man who looked like her father and a young boy who could have been her brother.

"Excuse me?" the girl said, walking up to Ukyou.

"Yes, what can I get for you?" the chef asked.

"Oh, we were just looking for the Tendo-dojo." Ran said, she was confused when she saw the smile on the chefs face drop at the name of the place they were looking for. The green haired boy and his girlfriend also frowned.

"Why do you want to go there? That Panda better not have sold Ran-chan again!" Ukyou said angrily. "It's bad enough that he took my Yatta,"

"Ran-chan?" The boy asked, looking at the girl for a second.

"Oh, she means Ranma." Midori said, " We call him Ran-chan, his sister Ranko is Ko-chan to stop the confusion."

"Ran, did you get the directions yet?" the man asked, the three teens looked at the girl who had been called 'Ran' and understood why they had looked confused at 'Ran-chan' as that was most likely what her friends called her.

"We want to go to the Dojo because my father was hired by the family and the wife of a family friend, he's a detective." At this point only Ukyou and Midori heard, Ranma was busy looking at the 'little boy' who reminded him of his cousin Shinichi of Mercury.

"Well if that's the cases I'll show you the way. If Saotome-san is there I'll need to have a talk with her about her deadbeat husband." Kogoro didn't seem to notice the hate in her voice when referring to the Tendo's friend, but 'Conan' did, he also noticed the boy Ranma was looking at him funny, this made him wonder if maybe the boy knew him when he was younger and recognized him, or maybe he just looked like someone the boy knew.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Ranma asked Conan.

"Oh, I never introduced you!" Ran said, embarrassed. "he is Edogawa Conan, he's staying with us for a while while his parents are away."

"You look like my cousin." Ranma said, "I mean one of them, most of my cousins are female, and Midori knows three of them. The twins Akane and Ami are related to the boy you resemble as well." he said. He was using that 'mysterious Pluto' voice and this made Midori groan. Ukyou never having seen him act like this was wondering what he was doing. Ran and Kogoro didn't understand what he was saying and Conan had to hide his surprise at the way the teenager was acting towards him.

"Oh, and what is this cousins name?" Ran asked, wondering for the umpteenth time if Conan was really her childhood friend Shinichi Kudo.

"He was named after my deceased father, who was his uncle. My uncle named his son in honor of his brother." Midori was the only one who knew his fathers name, so she was the only one to get what he was saying, she nodded in understanding, it was common practice of the royal family to name a child after a sibling if they were important to you.

"And what was your fathers name?" Ukyou asked.

"He was named Shinichi, I still remember the feeling I had upon his death, even at three I could feel it." Conan and Ran both froze at hearing that. Ranma looked at Conan as he said the name, as if he knew who he really was.

"You REMEMBER that?" Midori asked, then remembered he was a Pluto Royal, they remembered EVERYTHING from childhood. The look he gave her told her that much.

"How did your father die?" Kogoro asked, from the way the kid was talking it wasn't a natural death, maybe an unsolved murder.

"He was killed in a war." there went that idea down the drain, Kogoro thought.

"And what war was that?" Conan asked, thinking back to the last twenty years, were there had been little war and none that involved Japan.

"That is none of your concern." he glanced at his watch. "Mido-chan, we better get going. Ranko and the others will be waiting." he smiled at Ukyou, paid for the food and the couple said their good-byes.

Once they were gone Ukyou turned to her guests, she had no more costumers so she would close the shop now and show them the way to the Dojo.

Tendo Dojo; after lunch

The three from out of town followed Ukyou to the Dojo. When they arrived they knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The only reason they were called to the Dojo and not the Saotome home was that Nabiki would live at home during the weekend and days she didn't have school, and once Akane was back she would do the same. Nodoka agreed that they needed to be with their father and the only reason they would live with her was to get Ranma back to them for the wedding. Once he was married to Nabiki they would go back to Nerima and live in the Tendo Dojo.

The door was answered by a brown haired young girl who looked to be about nineteen. She was wearing a house dress and smiled at them as she answered the door.

"Hello, are you the detective father called?" she asked seeing Kogoro.

"Ah, yes. I'm Mourie Kogoro. This is my daughter Ran and Edogawa Conan who is staying with us for a while."

"Nice to meet you, please come in, father and Auntie Saotome are waiting." she bowed and led them inside. Conan got the feeling something was wrong when he met the Saotome woman and Tendo father. Kasumi had let Ukyou in as well since she saw no reason to send her away.

"Saotome-san, I have something to discuss with you about your husband," Ukyou said upon seeing Nodoka.

"Can't it wait, I have a meeting with the detective about finding my son and Soun's daughter."

"No it can not wait! Your husband engaged me to your son in exchange for my family's Yatta! He told my father he would take me with them on the training trip, then he left me on the side of the road taking the Yatta with him!"

"What? Soun is this true?"

"It is true that she was left behind, but Genma promised me first, therefore her claim is invalid!" Soun said.

"I am not talking about my claim on Ranma, I am talking about the fact that your husband stole from my father! That was our LIFE! After I was abandoned I returned to my father only to have him denounce me as his daughter, he forced me to be a BOY!"

Kogoro, Ran and Conan felt a bit uncomfortable during all this. Ukyou seemed to notice this and apologized for letting them see, but it was high time the Saotome woman heard of her husbands deeds.

"So your saying this woman's husband engaged their son to more then one girl in exchange for food?" Kogoro asked Ukyou, who nodded, she had told the detective about the other girls who came to claim Ranma. All of them had legitimate claims as food was taken in exchange. Not that it was fair of the family to make the offer, it was usually Genma who made the offer and the parents wanting their daughter to have a good husband who excepted. Most of them would have helped if asked, but thought the amount given would be enough to keep the father and son going until they could come back for the daughter.

"Soun is this true, did my husband engage my son to more then just your daughter?"

"Their claims were all withdrawn." Soun said, "All but the Amazons who didn't have a real claim and Miss Kounji here."

"I think I shall have a talk with you later Miss Kounji, but for now I have a meeting with the detective."

"I see, I can tell when I'm not wanted. Good day to you." she said to the Tendo's and Saotome woman. To the out-of-towners she smiled. "I might see you around later, feel free to drop by for a meal." she said, then left.

"Now, to business. I have here a picture of my son, Ranma." she got a picture Nabiki took before all this happened and gave it to Kogoro. It was of Ranma with his hair still dyed black.

"Did you say Ranma?" Conan asked, trying to look at the picture but was hit on the head by Kogoro.

"Stop that you little brat." he said, Ran took him away from her father after scolding her father for hitting Conan, then she told Conan to leave this to her father.

"Yes, why have you heard from him?" Nodoka answered Conan even if Kogoro was ignoring him.

"This looks like the boy who was at the restaurant." Ran said, looking as well, Conan next to her now. He smiled as she had noticed it as well.

Nerima Park; after the meeting

Professor Agasa and the children arrived in Nerima just before lunch, they stopped to eat at a small restaurant, the true children using some if the money their parents gave them for food. They went to the Park next not knowing where to start their search for Conan, Ran and Kogoro. As they looked around the park they saw a girl with long green hair walking alone down the path. Ayumi wondered out loud how anyone could have green hair. As she walked down the path her phone rang, the ring tone was one they never heard before. There were close enough to unintentionally hear what she was saying, but not the other side.

"Hello Ranma," she said, she had seen who it was on the caller ID screen.

"Yes, I'm waiting to meet mother in the park. When will it be ready?"

"Oh? all right I'll see you later then, but DO remember to get some rest afterwards. Tell the others too, I know this will take a lot out of all of you since their are only four. Ok, I'll tell mother. Bye." she hung up, just as an older woman with green hair came down the path she had been walking down.

"Hello mother, I was just talking to Ranma. He's starting the work now and should be done later this weekend."

"Oh? well I do hope they remember to get some rest."

"That's what I told him." Ranko said laughing. Sometimes her brother would put work before anything else, especially something like reviving an entire planet. She knew he could do one large planet with Akane, Ryouga and Midori before they had to rest. They planed on doing Pluto first, then Jupiter, after that Ranko was going to make sure they rested before trying any of the others planets. The moon was last on the list due to it's proximity to Earth. The scientists were most likely not going to notice the change in the other planets right away since they were starting farther out.

Pluto

Ranma stood with Midori, Ryouga and Akane in a protective circle outside the castle pluto. Ranma had just called his sister on his cell phone, just because he knew those children would be there and 'Conan' was friends with them. Ranko knew this as well as did their mother, the reason they were in the park talking about it were the children could hear. They were bound to tell Conan of what they heard. He knew who Conan really was and the meeting that afternoon would make the genius detective think and maybe awake his true self, the self from the past.

"What was that about?" Akane asked, she didn't know how his mind worked at times.

"Oh, nothing. She just wants us to get some rest after we're done" he said, but had that smile that meant it WAS something more then that. He would never tell so there was no point with arguing about it.

"Lets get on with it then." Ryouga said, also knowing Ranma would say no more on the subject until the time was right.

"Yes, we have a planet to revive." Midori said.

"Yes, yes. Lets get going then shall we?" Ranma said, then took out his mage staff and transformed. The others followed as he knew what he was doing more then they did.

"Just do what I do." The others did as he did and followed the motions he made with the staff. ["Oh mother Salene, come help us bring life back to your sister Planet Pluto,"] Ranma began in Lunarian. ["Undo the damage that time has dealt to the people of this world, restore the life lost due to war!"] The circle they stood in started to glow along with their staffs and themselves. They seemed to be glowing the colors of their own planet, but Ranma's color won the 'battle' they had for domination, most likely because it was his planet they were reviving and he had a link with the planet. The glow grew and soon it spread over the whole planet. Everything it touched glowed the same color and after the entire planet was covered for about five minutes it started to fade. As the glow died down the people it had touched lost their 'frozen' look and the buildings looked as they did before the fall of the moon. The people closest to them noticed what they were doing and were shocked. They saw their prince with his fiancé, cousin and her fiancé doing something to the planet, when the last they remembered the moon was being attacked. Once the glow had stopped completely Ranma and the rest opened their eyes. He smiled as a few of the people who were close by approached. He was happy to see his people full of life again after seeing them frozen for so long. Some attendants from the castle came out to see if they needed anything. After a few minutes they left to go to Jupiter.

Jupiter

They found the spot to use for the ceremony just outside the castle on Jupiter. Contrary to scientific belief there was a surface on the planet. The 'Gas' the scientist believed made the planet up was an illusion that all the giant planets used to keep invaders away.

Once they had performed the ceremony and the people were revived with Midori's powers being the strongest as it was her planet. All of them felt more drained after the revival of the largest planet in sol. Keeping his word to his sister that they would rest Ranma turned to the others and pointed at the castle, where the servants were now moving about trying to figure out what was going on after being frozen in time.

"Lets rest in the castle, I'm sure the people of Jupiter will be happy to see one of their princesses alive and well." he said and the others decided it was a good idea.

Midori led the way as it was her home. She was immediately recognized by a servant who cared some clothes. When the girl saw them she almost dropped them as she was so shocked.

"Your highness!" she said, "Prince Ranma, Prince Ryouga, Princess Akane! What are you doing here? What is happening? the last thing I remember is the moon being attacked!"

"Shelana, It is all right. Although the moon WAS attacked all the other planets were put into a 'frozen sleep' state until the time came for them to be revived. The time is now and we have already done Pluto, This was our second stop. Now we need to rest before we continue as their are only four planetary mages to do the reviving and it takes a lot out of us."

"Oh, yes of course!" Shelana said and blushed as she should have noticed they were tired. "Right this way your highness, His majesty will want to know you are safe, should I tell him what has happened?"

"That is all right Shelana, I will visit my father once I get a chance to change." Midori said, she was happy to be able to say 'my father' as she had been without her earth mother and father for so long, now she had her parents from the silver millennium back. They followed Shelana to their rooms and soon Midori was dressed in her Princess dress to have an audience with her mother and father. Ranma went with her as he was alive the whole time and could tell them what happened after the attack on the moon. He made sure to wear his Prince clothes. They would also talked about the upcoming wedding and how they wanted it to be a double wedding on Jupiter. The King and Queen were fine with that, since they liked Ryouga and Akane as much as they liked Ranma and his sister Ranko.

Narima park

After the meeting with the Tendo's and Saotomes Kogoro decided to ask around town. Ran took Conan to the park to keep him out of her fathers way. She was a bit surprised to see Conan's friends and Professor Agasa there talking to two green haired women, one of which looked her age. They approached the children, who turned when the green haired girl saw them and asked if the children knew the people behind them. Ayumi was happy to see Conan.

"CONAN-KUN!" she said when she saw him and ran up to hug him. Ai hid her smile as the little girl hugged the little-boy-who-wasn't-a-little-boy.

Ranko saw Conan as well and smiled at her mother. She knew who the boy was, Ranma had told her about what happened at lunch. Kogoro saw the two women and walked up to them, they might know something about his case.

"Excuse me, have you seen this boy?" he asked them, showing them Ranma's picture.

Seeing the picture of her son Setsuna frowned at Kogoro. "That is my son, where did you get that picture?" she asked. "His hair is dyed black, but it's still him." she said showing Ranko.

"Oh, yes. That's him all right."

"You said your son?" Kogoro asked, confused since the woman who gave him the picture claimed he was HER son.

"Yes, that is my twin brother, can't you see the resemblance?" Ranko asked. Kogoro looked to the picture and back. He DID see the resemblance between this girl and the boy, as well as the older woman and both the boy and girl.

"Do you have proof that he is your son?" he asked. Now that he thinks about it he should ask the Saotome woman if she had proof as well.

"I do, at my house. I have an idea. Why don't you drop by sometime and I'll show them to you, we live in Juuban, here is the address. We are still moving in so sometime next week would be better as we would have everything unpacked by then." she handed Kogoro their new address as Ranko went to talk to Conan.

"Hi, my brother said he saw you at Ukyou's earlier. He told me you looked like our cousin, but I wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. Now I know he was. I'm Ranko, if you want to talk call this number, Kudo Shinichi." she said the last part in a whisper as she handed him a small slip of paper.

"...." Conan was speechless. On one hand this girl, and apparently her brother, knew who he really was. On another she seemed to want to help, as she had said she looked like a family member with his own first name. His instinct told him he could trust her as he looked into her blue eyes and saw that she was being sincere.

Ranko smiled and turned to the large group, looked at her watch and noted that it was time to go to the mall. Looking at Ran and the children she decided to bring them along.

"Hey, would you like to come with me to the mall?" she asked Ran and the children.

"The mall?" Ayumi said and looked at Professor Agasa and Ran. "Can we?"

"I'd like to go to the mall." Ran said, "If you want I'll go with her and keep an eye on any of the kids who want to go."

"Well as long as you go, It should be all right with their mothers, but to be safe give a call to their mothers and let them know they are with you."

"YAY!" Ayumi said and went with Ran to make the call. The two boys went with her just because Conan would be taken if Ran was going and Ayumi was dragging Ai along.

Kogoro actually didn't mind as much as it would keep Conan and the kids out of his way while he tried to figure out what was going on with the boy named Ranma.

Juuban Mall; After lunch

Ranko met up with Makoto and Minako at the mall. She had the children and Ran with her and introduced them, telling them about Kogoro being called to 'find' Ranma for the Saotome's and Tendo's. Conan and Ran at first thought Makoto was Midori and when they first saw her Ran made the mistake of calling her that.

"Hi Midori, we meet at the girl Ukyou's restaurant, remember us?"

"Wha? OH! You must have seen my twin sister when she was on her date with Ranma. I'm Kino Makoto."

Ran was red with embarrassment for mistaking Makoto for Midori after noticing the difference with the earrings.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right, in fact since I only just reunited with her it's the first time anyone has made the mistake since we were little and it's kinda nice."

"Reunited?" Conan asked, was shushed by Ran, but Makoto ignored the shushing and her apologies.

"I don't mind. You see when we were about eight years old we were on a plane with our parents. The plane crashed and our parents died, but we survived. Only problem was we were separated after the crash and they didn't know we were twins at the time. Midori was sent to America and was adopted, and I was sent to a relatives. They told me Midori was killed with our parents and Midori was told the same about me. She moved here last week and we were in the same class."

"RAAAN-CHAAAN!" Ran looked at where the familiar voice was coming from and saw her two friends from Osaka waving at her.

Kazuha Toyama and Heiji Hattori had come for a visit and had been told by Kogoro that Ran and Conan were in Juuban, at the mall with 'some girl named Ranko and the kid's the brat hangs out with'. They decided to meet them their and surprise them. Kazuha started talking to Minako, Makoto and Ranko while Heiji took 'Conan-kun' to the bathroom. The other kids were being watched by Ran.

"So Kudo, what's going on?" Heiji asked when he thought no one was listing.

Conan scowled at him at being called Kudo in public, AGAIN.

"That girl Ranko, she knows who I am. I don't know how, but she said I could 'talk about it' with her." Upon hearing someone else knew his secret Heiji was no longer smiling. This was serious! "Her twin brother may also know, from the way he was talking I'm not to sure since he made little sense."

"How is that?"

"Well for one he said I looked like his cousin. That in itself isn't so bad, but then he said the name of his cousin was Shinichi." This caused Heiji to frown.

"Is it possible he knew you and recognizes you?"

"He might know about me, but I don't have any cousins like that. Then again, mom and dad don't talk much about their families."

"Conan, are you done yet?" Ran called through the door to the men's room.

"Just a minute Ran-neechan!" Heiji called. "We should hurry Conan-kun." he said, now using the fake name incase someone could hear.

"Right, I'm done." Conan said and went to wash his hands, then waited for Heiji at the door. They went to join their new friends, who were waiting at the food court. They decided to go to the art store next, so Ranko could get some supplies for her drawing set. She was actually rather good at drawing things that she had seen. She needed some new pencils, as the last time she got new drawing pencils was before Ranma was taken from them. As they left the art store they walked into a red haired woman who was walking with a girl the scouts recognized as Nabiki Tendo, the woman was Saotome Nodoka.

"Watch were you are going!" Nodoka scowled, she was in a bad mood because Ranma wouldn't come home. Ranko wasn't talking to her uncle and Akane wouldn't listen to her father. Then she saw that one of the girls was in fact Ranko, she looked to see if Ranma or Akane was with them, but didn't see them. She DID however see that girl who said she was engaged to Ranma, even when she forbid it. She walked up to the girl and *Slap* slapped the girl for trying to make her son dishonor the Saotome name.

"OW! What was THAT for!" Makoto asked glaring at the woman who HIT her for no reason.

"THAT is for trying to take my son's honor! You will NOT be marring my son, I FORBID it! He is going to marry Nabiki Tendo!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not marring Ranma, my sister is!"

"Sister?"

"Yes, my twin sister! Midori. She's engaged to Ranma and nothing you say will change that!"

"Where is my son?"

"I don't know where Genma hid the body, but your son is dead! So just leave Ranma alone!"

"Ranko!" Nodoka said looking at the girl she thought was a Tendo "Get away from these girls! Your uncle would not like you being with them!"

"I thought we went over this already! My uncle wouldn't mind me being with them, they are my friends and two of them are his daughters. Now leave us alone, we were just trying to have a nice day out with friends." With that Ranko led her friends away from Nodoka, Nabiki was silent the whole time. But she knew she would have to get the Kino sisters somehow. Well she COULD demand they pay her for the time they spent with Ranma, then she decided she would get some dirt on Midori and get her to pay her to keep it quiet.

Meanwhile Laura Kent had been waiting for Ranma at the fountain in the mall. She had told him on the paper to meet her at the biggest fountain in the mall at 9:00am and they would spend the day at the mall. He would buy whatever she wanted and they would eat at the restaurant she wanted to eat at depending on what she wanted to eat when the time came. She had been waiting for several hours now, it was almost 2:00pm and there was no sign of Ranma anywhere. She was hungry and decided to get something to eat for lunch, even though Ranma was supposed to be there to buy her whatever she wanted. After eating she waited until the mall closed and she had no choice but to go home, dreading the look her mother would giver her when she saw her coming home late.

* * *

That's it for now, I'm not sure when I'll have Chapter Eight done. I hope you like it, it took me forever to get this done after the first copy was deleted and even longer to be happy with it so I could post it.

I fixed some things I noticed were wrong. Sorry if there is still anything wrong.


End file.
